Where Does It End?
by AlyLuvsYou
Summary: It's been 12 years. Dom and Andy finally get to see their parents. Rose and Dimitri have been dying to take their daughter back with them, so that they can be a family again. Lissa and Christian want whats best for their daughter. But what if the girls have something different in mind? And where does all of this end if Domika sees death in her future? Sequel to "Where Are You?"
1. Chapter 1

**I try not to disappoint, so here's the continuation of my 'What If?' Series – if that's what you want to call it, lol.**

**And here's the first chapter of 'Where Does It End?':**

Somewhere down the road, I knew my parents would pay me a surprise visit to my room, which was a bit of a pain. Don't get me wrong, I love Mom and Dad, but the attention they bring with them for who they are – not to mention Mom's reputation alone – is a bit exhausting. The entire school knows who my parents are; there was almost no hiding it that one day when Bree Simone, now one of my close friends, announced that I look a lot like Rose Hathaway, the famous Dhampire that turned Strigoi but kept her humanity. And my father's reputation as the man that "hunted her down" and fell in love rings just as strong as the story of my mother saving the Queen. Of course there are details that a lot of people don't know, and only a few people know the truth about my parents. It's a little fairy tale sounding, but it's what vibrates through the school every time parents come to visit. So people think it's sweet that my parents are in love. They think it's almost like Cinderella, which, of course, makes the girls go giddy and the guys puke, but whatever.

There is only one sad part about this surprise visit: This is my parent's first time coming to the school since they left me here 12 years ago.

The reason my parents coming to my room at that point in time was a slight inconvenience was the fact that they…'resent' the idea of me having a member of the opposite sex in my room. Period. Tough I'm sure that's because of my mother's old reputation here. (Don't even get me started on why they don't want me to even date until I'm 18.) Not that they could ever stop it from happening, but because I love and respect them, I've lived up to my promise to ban boys from my room.

Up until just a few months ago…

So, after hugging them both and promising to meet them down stairs at the gathering for the Queen's arrival – which I planned on showing up late to anyway because I wanted some one-on-one time with my aunt without all of the squawked royals that gravitated around her – I retreated back into my room. Andy and I agreed that that was best, seeing as though the Queen's own daughter would be pushed aside by the up-turned-nosed, fancy-dress-wearing jerks that were visiting along with her. I should have known that my parents would be with her. They are, after all, her personal Guardians.

I turned...and was met by a strong chest in my face.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, jumping back into the door. "Jackson! Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!"

The tall, midnight black haired guy standing only centimeters from my face chuckled. "My bad." He smirked then. "Careful, peach. They might hear you and come running back to save their 'little princess'."

I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me and pushed past him, ignoring the fluttery feeling I got every time he smirked at me in that way.

He suddenly became serious. "You don't think they noticed me, do you?"

I raised my brow at him, giving him the universal "oh really?" look. "What? Scared that they'll come back and tear you to pieces?"

He looked like that's exactly what he thought, but he coolly shrugged it off. "No, just don't want them to come back as we are leaving."

Though I suspected that he was lying, I still agreed with him.

And why did he had to look to handsome today of all days? He was wearing a nice, dark green dress shirt and a summer green tie. He had on traditional black slacks and shiny, barely warn black shoes. His dark hair was tossed around messily, but it definitely completed the look.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror by my bed. I was wearing a dark blue floor gown. It was strapless but covered the cleavage that came from my mother's genes – surely not my father's. It was snug to my body, showing off all of my curves – thank you again, mom – and cut off perfectly at the top of my feet without actually hitting the floor, though the three inch heels helped with that. I left my hair down but curled it slightly, making ringlets of dark brown fall around my shoulders. As Andy would say, I look "yummier than a stack of buttermilk pancakes".

"Ready?" Jackson asked, uncharacteristically sweeping his arm in a bow. I turned and giggled, which was uncharacteristic of my, as well. But the sight before me was something to admire. Jackson wasn't someone to act the part of an honorable royal and actually mean it. So to see him doing something as sweet as this for me was...heartwarming. I nodded and grabbed my purse, which help my room key – Andy had a copy seeing as though we share a room –, my lip gloss, my cell phone, and my favorite gum. Don't ask me why, but I always carry gum with me. It's like an addiction.

After making sure the coast was clear, Jackson and I stepped out of the room and I locked it behind us. When I turned back to him, he flashed me a lazy smile. "Catch you on the flip side, Peach."

I smiled back, though mine felt right and natural, rather than my usual forced smile when people I don't like are around. "Yeah. Are you going to Cameron's room?"

He nodded. "Yeah. The poor guy needs rescuing from his girlfriend." He spit the word girlfriend, because we knew that wasn't quite the right word to describe her.

I nodded in understanding. Cameron is a Dhampir training to be a Guardian, and he's a rather good one. He passes his classes with all A's, Jackson and I have seen him train before, and he is…phenomenal. Not to mention very attractive, but not my type. The story behind his girl-monster – as we like to call her behind her back – Grace, is that she is very…needy. "Cam, I need this…", "Cam, I need that…", "Cam, do this for me, now!". God, she was so annoying. She took Cam's attraction for her for granted, and it makes me hate her a little more each time I see her. She's a Moroi, so she thinks she can get whatever she wants, of course. But, Andy is the Vampire Queen's _daughter_, and she doesn't even act like _that_.

"Okay. I'm sure Andy is always at the party, so I guess I'll meet her there."

He nodded, waving over his shoulder as we went our separate ways.

As I walked the halls, the only thing you could hear was the click of my heels. Everyone was either in their dorm rooms, at the party, or escaping the clutches of the academy with their parents. For some reason my heart was racing. It wasn't out of nerves, but…excitement. I hadn't seen my parents in so long, I could hardly believe that they were actually here! I swear it felt like I was going to wake up from a dream at any moment and be completely disappointed, sitting up in my bed like nothing had happened. I hoped that wasn't the case here.

As I got closer to the where the party was being held, I could hear voices and something that sounded like jazz music. (I really wouldn't know, because I don't listen to anything _near_ that kind of music. Trust me.) It sounded like everything was calming down some, so that meant it was safe to go in without being bombarded by royals.

As I got to the doors, I took a deep breath. Those nerves on my way over here started to build and cluster in my chest. I felt a tight squeeze just at the thought of going in there to socialize with my parents. It almost seemed unreal, like it was never going to happen.

To my surprise, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. In fact, it looked like the Guardians were kicking everyone out – all except the Queen, her family, my parent's friends, and their families. It looked like most of the food and drinks were cleared out, too. Damn. I was hoping to snag a coke or something. The only thing left was water and Champaign that I knew my parents would never let me have.

Looking around the large room from my place in the doorway, I saw Aunt Lissa and Uncle Chris (as I like to call him) gathered in a little family circle. Aunt Lissa was hugging Andy close, and I saw the joy and pain in her face as she kissed her cheek and probably told her how much she missed her. Though hugging your daughter can prove to be difficult with a little girl pulling at your dress, looking confused and wanting attention, too. That had to be Andy's youngest sister, Rhea, named after her grandmother. None of us have actually met her yet, but she looked like a handful. Andy hasn't seen her parents the same amount of years that I have, so I felt her pain. The twins, Eric and Cecilia, were running around Mason and Uncle Chris (who were doing their male bonding where uncle Chris messed up Mason's hair while the young boy scowls at his father) with excitement, chanting about how much smarter they are and how many friends they made in school. Even though I've only met the twins once – via Skype with Andy – since they were born, I knew that Eric was the trouble maker and C.C. was a Daddy's girl, mainly because it's C.C. that's always glued to her father and Eric that follows along just the bug his twin.

Not far from them was another family gathering. Alekz, a Dhampir and another close friend, was greeting her parents, the head of the Ivashkov family, Adrian, and his human wife and ex-Alchemist, Sydney. Alekz gets teased all the time about her parents, and how its "immorally right" for a royal Moroi to marry and have children with a human. But, then again, the same happens to me because I have two Dhampire parents. Those two morals in the Vampire race were broken all in one generation, therefore making us the misfits of our generation. But, Alekz doesn't care. She takes the teases and taunting, wads them up in a ball and throws them right back at them, literally if she has to. And that's were Mom says Alekz has a lot more of her Mom in her, because Aunt Sydney was more of a fighter than only my Mom could see because they have this special bond. Alekz was holding something in her arms wrapped in a green checker-board blanket, and she smiling down at it. That must mean that the misfit line is growing – Alekz has a little brother or sister! I will have to make a note to ask her which one later. Her parents stood tall, admiring the scene before them – their oldest daughter holding the youngest and newest part of the family for the first time.

The next family I saw was Mia, one of Mom's friends from high school, and Eddie Castle, Mia's husband and Guardian; though I hear from Mom that he plans on giving that up in order to raise their up-coming addition to the family. They don't have any other children, but there's a sad story behind that, and as soon as I saw them, I immediately felt pity and joy all at the same time. When I was younger – I can barely remember this – Mia was pregnant with her first child, _their_ first child. About a month after the incident with Victor Dashkov abducting Andy and I when we were little, Mia went into labor. From what mom told me, everything seemed fine and the two were overjoyed. But…Mia had a still birth, where the baby unexpectedly dies in the mother's womb and she goes into labor. The baby, who they decided to name Annamary Liz Castle, died just days before Mia's due date. Mia and Eddie were devastated, and she gave up hope trying to have another baby, saying that it must be fate that her first baby never made it. But, clearly, that wasn't the case now. She was very pregnant, maybe 5 or 6 months along, and she looked bright and happy, Eddie at her side, of course.

In fact, as I watch how tenderly he grazed her baby bump with the back of his hand, one of her own hand placed on top, I suddenly got a flash – a glimpse of the future. Now, I know I told you that I can't use my powers, and I haven't been able to move through time since I was 3-years-old. But I did often get glimpse of time – whether they be in the distant past or the near future – whenever I saw something that had meaning. For example, right now: the love and hope Eddie and Mia shared for this soon to be baby sparked something in their future. I saw the two of them holding on a small bundle, Mia having only given birth moments before. There was no sound, but I didn't need it to know what the vision meant. The baby was crying, it's face red and distorted from the action, but it was healthy, and more importantly, alive. The future Mia had tears rolling down her tired face as she gazed down at the baby. Eddie held them both closed, smiling widely as Mia mouthed the name of their new addition to their family…

And then the vision was gone. The last thing I remember seeing was the name passing through Mia's lips.

I smiled. "And so it begins," I whispered to no one in particular.

Suddenly, my name was called. "Domika! There you are! Come here!"

I looked at Aunt Lissa as she smiled wide and motioned for me to join them. All eyes were on me as I entered the room, excitement and joy written on everyone's faces. Andy winked at me as I approached Aunt Lissa first, letting her gather me in her arms as she did for Andy.

This felt…so warm. I had never imagined that a hug from someone I care about could feel this strong and loving. Aunt Lissa was an amazing person, always putting other before herself, and I felt that love she shared with everyone even after she pulled away to hold me at arm's length gazing at me excitedly.

"Domika! God, I've missed you! You've turned into quite the young woman, too." She glanced at her daughter. "You both have."

I smiled at her, making sure to pour as much care and love into it as I could. "I missed you two." I looked over at Uncle Christian over her shoulder. "Even you, Uncle Chris." Aunt Lissa stepped aside, bringing him into full view.

He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you still call me that."

I shrugged, smirking. "I couldn't say your name when I was younger. So sue me."

Something twinkled in his eye. "I have the power and the money; I just might do that."

That comment earned him a 'look' from his wife, which he ignored. He opened his arms for a hug and I gladly stepped into them. There was something special about this hug. It was…warming. Not like Aunt Lissa's hug where I felt loved. This hug was something you could only appreciate from a fire user; it was something that could be appreciated in the chilly Montana air.

He pulled away, leaving his hand on my shoulder. His blue eyes were twinkling when he said, "Just promise me you aren't too much like your mother. I can really only handle one of you."

I chuckled. "You and everyone else here."

He smiled and stepped back to join the family circle.

Before I could get too far, I felt someone my height tackle me and throw their arms around my shoulders. "Now you have to meet my family!" Alekz all put yelled excited in my ear. Ow.

Despite the volume of her voice, I laughed. "If you insist, but I'm sure you aren't giving me much of a choice."

She smiled, having released me to take my hand and pull me toward her family. "Nope!"

I followed behind as she pulled me toward her parents, who weren't really paying attention until we were standing right in front of them.

Alekz smiled wide with excitement. "Mom, Dad, this is Dom."

Aunt Sydney was the first to look up from the bundle in her arms. She was dressed elegantly in a simple purple dress that met at just below her knees and had a simple strap on one shoulder of the dress, and fluffy flowers on the other. She had a black satin wrap that had fallen to the crease of her elbows, which only added to the elegance of her appearance.

She smiled wide, adjusting the baby to fit in the fold of her one arm, while gathering me in a big hug with the other. "Oh, Domika," she said tenderly, sounding almost sad. "It's been so long since we've seen you. You've grown up so fast." She kissed my cheek and smiled at me and Alekz, who was now standing next to me. "All of you girls have grown up beautifully, and it's hard to believe that it's been 12 years."

"It's only been 11 years for me, Mom, remember?" Alekz corrected.

Aunt Sydney smiled. "Of course I remember."

It was true, even though Alekz is about a year and a half younger than Andy and I, She will be graduating the same year. Though because she's a Dhampir, she has different classes than Andy and I. But she still passes every one of them with straight A's, and is even taking advanced training and strategy glasses that they rarely allow students to take. Because of her smarts, she was boosted one grade ahead, putting her in the same graduating class as me and Andy, and the rest of our friends.

"And we couldn't be any happier that you've managed to get this far," Uncle Adrian commented, joining the conversation. "You managed to pass me up in my grades when I was in high school."

Aunt Sydney flashed him a look over her shoulder. "A monkey could do that," she muttered, though judging by the fake hurt showing in her husband's face, he heard her.

The thing that I love about this happily married couple is the fact that it's almost like a contradiction. Uncle Adrian is out going, lacking in his smarts, and someone that knows everything about who he is. Aunt Sydney is calm and collected, smart, and has only recently found her place in the Vampire community. They evenly balance each other out in a way that is almost like a chemical reaction: two opposite components reacting in a way no one thought possible.

"And this is my baby brother, Connor," Alekz announced, motioning to the baby-bundle in her mother's arms.

Aunt Sydney smiled. "Would you like to hold him? He's sleeping, so I'm sure he won't mind."

I was taken aback. Of all things, holding a baby that little was not my forte. "Uh…I-I don't know."

Alekz must have seen the worried look and panic on my face, because she stepped up. "Don't worry. This is my first time holding him, too. He's really light."

I flashed her a grateful smile. She always had this weird way of figuring out how I was feeling – she did that with our other friends, too. She had this funny knack of guessing what we were thinking and how we were feeling, too.

"Yeah, but you've gone through excessive Guardian training. You're all-around stronger and smarter than I am."

She nodded. "True, but it's not like he weighs as much as us. If I had to guess I would say he only weighs about 6.8 pounds. That's no more than one of your school books. You'll be fine."

Uncle Adrian had a look of surprise on his face. "That's…_exactly_ how much he weighs."

This made Aunt Sydney laugh at her husband. "Are you really that surprised, Arian? This is our daughter we are talking about." She smiled at me encouragingly. "But, she's right. You'll be fine." She offered him to me, and I instinctively held my arms out awkwardly.

She placed little Connor in my arms, and immediately I fell in love with him. He really was cute, what with his little mouth opened slightly as he breathed soundlessly while he slept. His eyes were closed (obviously) and he had one little fist wedged between his face and the contour of my arm through the blanket. Everything about him was cute and small, which made me love him even more.

"Just don't drop him, he's new," Uncle Adrian said suddenly, almost making me jump. That, of course earned him a slap on each arm, one from his wife an one from his daughter. This only made him smirk. "I'm being gang beat by two girls. I could get used to this."

That, of course, earned him two more slaps.

"But only one of them actually hurts." He rubbed the arm Alekz had slapped.

That got him yet another slap from his wife, this time upside his head. He winced. "Okay, are we done abusing me?"

I laughed, amused by the look on his face, and the fact that Alekz and her mom high fived each other. Even though Uncle Adrian and Aunt Sydney are so different, Alekz and her mom as so much alike it's almost as if they were clones.

I gave Connor back to Aunt Sydney, already missing how warm his tiny, baby-body cuddled up in my arms.

"I'm actually surprised that he didn't wake up," Aunt Lissa said from behind me, and then I felt Andy wrap her arm my shoulders.

"Yeah. He cried the first time Dad held him." Andy motioned to her father. "And now he cried or whines almost as soon as he's in Dad's arms."

"Hey!" Uncle Christian scowled. "It's not that bad."

"Is it worth testing it?" I heard Aunt Sydney ask Uncle Adrian.

He smirked down at her, glancing at the baby. "So long as you can get him quiet again; I'm up for a bit of amusement at Christian's expense."

She nodded and walked around Andy, Alekz and I with her baby boy. Christian almost looked worried when she approached him with the baby.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." He waved her to go away, but she stood her ground. She held the baby up to Uncle Chris, close enough so that it looked as if he really was holding him. And with the twins at his feet, he was trapped.

Aunt Lissa giggled, seeing her husband in distress. She looked like she wanted to the 'test' put into place as well, even at her husband's expense.

Almost on cue, little Connor squirmed in his blanket. Then, seconds later, he started whining and crying. Uncle Christian rolled his eyes, but didn't dare to try pushing the baby away like I'm sure he wanted to. Aunt Sydney pulled the baby away, and he almost instantly stopped crying, sensing that he was closer to his mother. Then, with a smirk, she pulled the infant closer to Uncle Chris again, and again the baby cried. Once close to his mother again, she stopped. My friends and I were laughing, Uncle Chris looked upset, and the adults around us were laughing and teasing him.

"Hey! Jack and Cam are here," Andy announced. I turned to the door and, sure enough, there they were. Jackson and Cam spotted us and started toward us, and that's when I noticed someone else with them.

"And look. Holli is with them," said, noticing the tall, beautiful blonde walk in behind them. Like Cam, Holli was another one of the friends we met when Andy, Aleks and I started middle school. She didn't want to come, knowing that her family wouldn't be here, but I cornered her into coming when I mentioned the fact that she could meet my parents. She looked up to my parents like idols. So, I got her to show up. She was wearing a short, strapless black dress that had a stitched floral design, and that formed to her body perfectly. She decided to wear gold flats and a gold necklace that had a heart hanging from it, just like I told her to do. None of our parents have met these friends, so we were excited to introduce them.

The laughing stopped when it was noticed that we had more company. Everyone sobered up and looked at the three of them expectedly.

I smiled at Holli, nodding in approval of her appearance. I hugged her. "I told you it would be worth coming. You look amazing." She blushed a little when we pulled apart.

"I don't normally dress this way," she confessed, and I knew it to be true. We've only ever seen her in jeans, tank tops, or sweat pants.

Andy winked at her. "Well, girl, you're drop dead gorgeous!"

Holli blushed more.

"What about us?" Cam asked, faking hurt. "We came here out of the kindness of our hearts, and all you can do is stare at us.

With that said, we just stared at them.

Cam sighed in defeat. "How did I know you guys were going to do that?"

We laughed, which made his cheek flare lightly. It was good to see him like this. Normally he'd been all gloomy and, almost, angry all the time. But, then again, that was when he was with his monster girlfriend. Without her around, he can be himself again, which was rare as of lately.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves: my friends were teasing Cam and Jackson about matching because the both decided to wear green, and the families were talking amongst themselves as well.

That's when I heard a familiar voice speak in Russian, putting everyone into silence.

"Маленькая принцесса, вы выросли так сильно," my father said, the beautiful silk of his Russian accent like music to my ears. It was nice to hear it in person, rather than through the rough speakers of a computer or phone.

I turned around and saw the both of them walking hand in hand, smiles on their faces.

"Она не так мало, больше, Димка," my mother said, smiling up at my father for a moment before turning her strong, longing gaze back on me.

"Мама, папа," I broke from my friends and took a mad sprint toward my parents, making it look like magic in my three inch heels. I managed to wrap my arms around the both of them s we held each other in a circle. "[I can't believe you're actually here. I've missed you so much.]"

One tear. Only one slipped from my eye as I felt the warmth and love from the two people I've missed so much engulf me in a never ending bubble. Should I have felt more pain – or joy even – as they told me how much they've missed me too? Shouldn't this have been more…sentimental? I guess I've been holding back so much pain, so much longing, that it would take more time with them to get over feeling so alone for the past 12 years.

"Um…can we get a translation for those of us who not speak fluent Russian?" asked Uncle Christian.

I turned out of my parent's grip, turning to face the group of people huddled around us, watching with wide smiles on their faces.

I heard Mom snort. "Путь к разорению момент, придурок."

I smiled at her over my shoulder. Dad laughed. "Easy, Roza," he said in English, patting her shoulder reassuringly.

Uncle Chris's face turned distorted. "What? What'd she say?"

I smiled at him. "It's nothing out of the ordinary from my mom, Uncle Chris."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled. "That's what I'm worried about."

That's when I felt my dad's strong arm wrap around the back of my shoulders, pulling me to his side. I smiled up at him, loving the way he was protective of me, just like he was all those years ago. Then I felt my mom take my arm in hers, stepping closer to sandwich me in between her and dad. She winked at me.

"Say and think what you want, Sparky. You can't ruin this moment for me, because I've finally got my family back."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Roza."

They were right – nothing could ruin this for us. We were a family torn apart between duty and loyalty, separated because my parents had a job to do, and they had to put me in school. Maybe things would have been different if my mother's best friend – and their charge – wasn't the Queen of the Vampire race.

Either way, I had my family back, and I wasn't going to let anything take them away from me again.

**Yup. That's the end of the first chapter.**

**I am SSSOOOO SSOOORRRYYYY that it was such a delay getting it up and running (so to speak). I'm going to use the same old excuse that I always use: I blame school and my work hours. I work 8-12 hours 5 days a week, and it's a 45 minute ride both ways; I have school on Tuesday and Thursday (3 and a half hours both days), and it's a 45 minute ride both way. And between all that I have to get some sleep. Life is great…ain't it? Lol**

**Anyway, it's just starting, but let me know what you think. I know that there was a little disappointment in where I felt off at the last story. But, it's like I always do in my stories, I won't disappoint so long as there's another story coming on. (: **

**I hope you all enjoy it, and I promise to get the chapters up faster. **

**Love you all, and thank you for staying with me through out.**

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly**

**P.S.**

**Translation from Russian to English:**

**Маленькая принцесса****, ****вы выросли****так сильно**** = Little Princess, you've grown up so much**

**Она не****так мало,****больше,****Димка**** = She's not so little anymore, Dimka**

**Мама, папа**** = Mom, Dad**

**Путь к разорению****момент****, придурок**** = Way to ruin the moment, moron**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is going to be relatively short, but you're going to get the better half in the next chapter. It's mostly just a filler chapter, but here it is anyway! **

**The next chapter to Where Does It End?:**

It really doesn't matter how you look at it, let alone how many people you ask about it; dealing with telling the parental figures something you should have told them earlier is hard. I asked Holli and Andy what they thought, but they weren't much help. They told me to go with my gut feeling, which is pretty much how my parents operate on a mental level. So, then again, maybe that was the best advice anyone could give me.

I had been thinking about this for months. As the date for the Queen to visit the school grew closer, I started to feel a little nervous. I almost wished that they wouldn't be with her, but of course they were, and it was stupid to even think something like that.

Mom and Dad were still holding tight to me when Andy interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, Dom! Why don't we introduce them to the crew?"

I almost sighed. She just had to go there.

Actually, we were excited about introducing the rest of our friends to our parents; mainly because they are the three that we met back in elementary school but we never showed them off to our parents. I don't know why; that's just the way that it happened.

I nodded and barely managed to tear myself away from my parents so that I could join my friends. Alekz and Andy met me there, jumping up and down excitedly, which made the others look at them funny. Deciding that I should save myself the embarrassment, I introduced Cam first.

"Everyone, this is Cameron Donnon." I motion to the guy standing awkwardly under my parent's calculating gaze. Everyone else smiled and said hi. "Cam is in our grade. He's already 18, and on his way to passing his final Exam."

Mom's face twisted in wonder. "As in…related to Kyle Donnon?"

"He's one of my Guardian's," Aunt Lissa stated. "Are you two related in some way?"

I didn't see this Guardian anywhere around, but I'm assuming as the Queen's personal Guardian, he was definitely somewhere close by. Odds are he was waiting outside the door, watching for danger that was unlikely to happen here. There hasn't been an accident at the academy since… Well, in a long time.

I looked toward Cam, expecting him to answer.

Cam looked from the group around him, to me. "He…" He sighed turning his gaze to stare at nothing now. "I have no relation to Kyle Donnon." I could hear the sorrow and pain in his voice, but his Guardian mask was in place and it was hard for me to read exactly what he was feeling. I know that was a tender topic for him.

I decided it was time to change the subject. "Actually, Mom and Dad, Cam is graduating top of his class."

Dad smirked ever so slightly. "Sounds familiar."

Mom slapped his shoulder playfully, and that, of course, didn't even faze Dad. "Of course it would. You were always an over achiever."

I continued: "Cam isn't only going to graduate top of his class, but he also holds the highest record of academic achievements of the schools in the states."

"Dom!" Cameron hissed, embarrassed.

I shrugged. I don't know why he was so embarrassed about it. It was something he should flaunt everywhere he goes. I know that my Dad flaunts his academic record to my mom any chance he gets, but I think he only does it to get my mom going.

"Great. We already have a little cradle robber on our hands," Uncle Adrian said, which immediately earned him a smack up-side his head from his wife. He also got a few disturbed looks from my friends and a glare from my mom. Other than that, everyone ignored pretty much ignored him.

I'd have to ask him later what 'cradle robber' was supposed to mean.

"Really?" my Dad asked, directing his question to Cam.

Cam was caught off guard, but gulped down a lump in his throat. "Y-Yes, Guardian Belikov."

Dad nodded in approval. "That's very impressive, Mr. Donnon."

"Congratulations, Cameron," the Queen of our race said, smiling kindly at him while trying to keep the twins within arm's reach. "We may need a Guardian like you some day. It's great that you are so dedicated to your studies."

A compliment from the Queen was something rare to our school, let alone a being outside her ring of worshipers.

"Very impressive," Uncle Eddie commented.

I smiled, happy that everyone can have some kind of connection with my friends, especially the ones they barely know.

"Maybe you and Cam should spar some time, Dad," I suggested, completely joking.

God, Cam and Holli would have a field day talking about how they got to train with…

"Alright," my mom said suddenly, making my friends and I stare at her in disbelief.

I blinked. "Um…come again?"

"We will spar with you, Mr. Donnon," my dad concluded, looking very thoughtful about it.

My mom nodded. "It would be a good experience for you spar and train with someone who is fresh from the duty of protecting a Moroi."

To my complete surprise, Holli spoke up for the first time since entering the room.

"Yes, but the chance to train with Queen Vasilisa's personal guards, the very ones to bring back her daughter when she was abducted by Victor Dashkov is…amazing. The badass Guardians that have worked so well together since the beginning; the couple that no one thought would work out. We've studied some of your non-classified case files in class as homework, and I've always gone searching for more information than needed. I even managed to solve the situation just as it was written. It's amazing that you two have worked so well together, considering that most royal Guards can't keep up with being a Guardian and a parent, but you managed to still work like a well-oiled machine. I heard about your mission in Texas, where you were hunting down suspicious Strigoi activity. It astonished me that you would take missions that didn't include the Queen or her family. But, then again, you've been surprising people since the day you met…"

It was then that Holli realized that she was rambling and quieted down, doing her usual nervous thing where she shades her face with her long blonde hair. Holli is known to do that from time to time, randomly analyze and spew out information. She is the bottomless pit of information, and I probably don't want to know how she gets that information, or where from. Although, it can be pretty helpful at times.

Everyone was staring at her, which was probably what made her stop and hide behind her hair. She doesn't like being the center of attention. Our friends were smiling in amusement, knowing that this side of Holli only comes out when she is excited about something.

I cleared my throat to avert their attention again. I put my hand on Holli's shoulder, making her glance at me. "This is Holli Xanders. She is also a Guardian in training. She comes top of her class in strategy and defense."

"Strategy and defense," Aunt Lissa muttered with a smirk. "Sounds like she's a little like Rose, and Cam is a little like Dimitri."

Uncle Chris snorted. "Yeah, the only exception is that Rose didn't graduate top of her class."

Mom sent a glare his way. "I'm going to ignore that comment, Hot-Head."

Holli and Cam looked back and forth between the two, than at eat other. They hadn't been around their parents, just like Andy and I, so playful antics between my mom and the Lord of the Ozera family must be…strange to them.

"And it's rare for a student as young as yourself to be able to solve case files as flawlessly as you have." The leading lady of the Ivashkov family smiled at Holli approvingly. "I'm impressed."

Holli's cheeks lit up again. "Th-Thank you, Lady Ivashkov. But, I'm not as intelligent as your daughter. She's worked harder than anyone to keep up with our graduating class."

Aunt Sydney nodded, glancing at her daughter. "And we are proud of all of you for the work you are putting into being better people and better educated. I'm sure everyone here can agree that there are people even on the royal Court that can be null-and-void when it comes to giving correct information." Her husband, as well and Aunt Lissa and Lady Mia nodded their heads. "We need people like you, Ms. Xanders, that know exactly what they are talking about, as well as being able to analyze exactly what they are seeing. You are a rare type of person, as well as you, Mr. Donnon."

Oh, how the wise words from Alekz's mother were something to listen to.

Holli and Cam were both speechless, though I'm not surprised.

"Anyway…" I said, breaking their attention, "Holli and Cam are pretty skilled. I'm sure they'd love a chance to train with the two of you, Mom, Dad." I looked at them expectantly.

Mom nudged Dad with her elbow. "If your old man if up to it, then I'm in."

Dad scowled down at her, but nodded to Cam and Holli. "If time allows it, than I don't see why not."

The look on Cam and Holli's faces was priceless. They looked as if they were just told the secrets to the universe. It was almost laughable. Once the initial shock subsided, Cam and Holli looked at each other, and then at my parents.

"Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov," Cam addressed formally, looking like a Guardian himself in his nice attire. Mom and Dad watching them curiously, having been called by their appropriate titles. "As much as we would die for an opportunity like that, we can't let our desires get in the way of your duty to the Queen. You are, after all, here as her personal Guard."

Mom raised her brows, surprised. She then looked at my Aunt Lissa and my Dad. "Well, they have a fair point, don't they?"

I smiled, knowing exactly where this was going. I shrugged innocently. "Well, than I guess it's a good thing that my parents are officially off duty until the Queen herself requests their assistance. That way they would have time to be with me; as well as taking care of errands and stuff like that."

My Mom sighed. "Not that we mind much." She tapped the back of my Dad's hand with hers, though I think the gesture went unnoticed to everyone else. "We haven't taken time off in years. I think since the…incident in Texas."

I leaned closer to Holli, and whispered. "'Incident'? Do you know what she's talking about?"

Holli glanced from me than back to them. "In class, the only thing that we were given was the situation, the surroundings, and the characters. Other details like injury reports and possible carnage were kept classified."

"Damn," I muttered and leaned back. As I hadn't really taken it into consideration, but I guess I don't know my parents much at all. I mean, yes, we talked over the phone a lot, and I even got a few chances to catch them via web-cam, but they never told me anything about what they do and where they go. I've never heard stories about the missions they go on or what happened to them off-screen. Their lives and what they've done while at Court for all these years…is a mystery to me.

"And even that only lasted a few days," my mother continued.

Aunt Lissa gave her a lot. "Do you know how many times I offered for you to take a break, Rose?"

"It had to be at least a hundred, dating back to when Rose first started working for you again," Lady Mia commented, jumping into the conversation. "I think I have a perfect tally of exactly how many in my bag."

Mom rolled her eyes. "I think that was a rhetorical question, Mia."

She shrugged. "Either way, I do have a perfect count, but I think one hundred is pretty close."

I cleared my throat to break whatever conversation this was bound to lead to. "But…you'll still spar with them?" I asked my parents.

They both nodded. "Yes, Domika, we will train with them both." Mom smiled. "But we were promised time off, so our first priority…is a day with you."

I smiled. Maybe I could ask about their mission, get to know them a little better.

Someone – I'm pretty sure it was Andy – cleared their throat in an almost obnoxious way. She was somewhat pointing inconspicuously to someone I had completely forgotten about until now.

"O-Oh! Right!" I stepped side and motioned toward Jackson. "This…is Jackson. Andy and I have been friends with him since we first started school."

Aunt Lissa nodded. "Oh, yeah! I remember the name, but I guess it's been a while since I've heard it." The Queen smiled. "So I guess it's you that's been keeping an eye on our girls all this time then?"

Jackson nodded, completely keeping his cool. He's the kind of person who doesn't care what people think of him, so he will act however he wants, even in front of the Queen of our race. "Yeah, for 12 years now." He scratched the back of his head and flashed everyone a goofy smile. "Is there a trade-off point somewhere down the road? They can be more of a handful than you might think."

Andy nudged him not-so-gently in his side, making him flinch. I glared at him, trying to summon my Mom's side, even though that look never scared Jackson, not even when we first met.

To my surprise, she laughed, startling even her husband beside her. The motion seemed to surprise Jackson just as much when he dropped his hand and his goofy grin. "Now that we're here, you're off the hook." She smiled kindly at him, making him return a small smile.

Should I do it now? The time and opportunity suggests yes. But what will they think? What will they do? They trusted me with this, and even though I feel as though I let them down, it's my life. I wanted to live it the way I wanted.

Deciding at the last second, I thought it best to save myself the humiliation and wait. Waiting was never a good idea and never easy, but I had to. If my parents do what they're known for, we would have a few problems on our hands, especially mine.

"So, why don't we all head off to bed?" Lady Mia suggested, cradling her baby close. "I should get as much sleep as I can while I can. The baby will kick the hell out of me just for the fun of it."

My mom smiled. "That's normal, though I don't think they baby has much of a thought process right now, he or she can't know what it's doing."

Mia shrugged, running a soft hand over her bulged stomach. She may have looked tired from their journey here and their long day of dealing with nosey royals, but she still had a glow about her – a glow that radiated about her in that vision I had not too long ago. She was so excited about this baby. Eddie and her both need this sense of comfort, and maybe when the time is right, I will tell them about the flash of their future I saw. I know that's always a bad idea, but they had to know – they had to see what I saw so they know that there is always a second chance for those who deserve it.

Andy yawned loudly. "Yeah, I'm beat." She linked her arm in mine, and then through Holli's. "You two are staying in my room tonight. No excuses." Without letting us say much else, she pulled us away, dragging us toward the door.

I heard Andy's father chuckle. "I can't decide if she is more me or you in that aspect."

Aunt Lissa answered with, "You – definitely you."

I waved bye to Mom and Dad. Mom shook her head as we left, Dad chuckled lightly.

I was kind of reluctant to leave; I really wanted to spend more time with my parents, but Andy had a fair point: I was tired, and could use a good night's rest. I think maybe I was more or less eager for the next day to come, if only because I would get to spend more time with my family – extended and immediate.

We turned out of the cafeteria and left. As we rounded the first corner, I noticed that Jackson and Cam had followed us out, talking to themselves. Then again, why wouldn't they? They don't know anyone there. If I were them, I would have ditched, too.

I turned slightly in Andy's grip, and for a Moroi princess, she had a strong one. "So, Cam?"

His attention drawn to me, he raised a brow. "Yeah?"

"Will you and Holli do your Guardian duty and escort the princess to her room?" Andy gave me a look; she hated it when her friends and family called her princess, much like her mother. I could feel it even though I wasn't looking at her. My gaze was elsewhere. Realization dawned in her eyes and that meant she understood.

Cam looked from me to Jackson to Andy. Andy hurriedly took Cam and Holli each by the arm, smiling widely. "Alright, my sub-in Guardians, let's go to my room. I'm definitely due for some sleep. How about you, Holli?"

She gave Holli a pointed look, to which the girl nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm with you there."

Poor Cam was at a complete loss here, but he nodded and agreed to it anyway, though he barely had a choice when Andy started pulling them down the hall. "Uh, yeah. No problem. See you in the morning, Dom, Jack."

Jack and Cam nodded toward each other, a manly good-bye, before passing me to walk with Andy and Holli back to our room.

Over her shoulder, Holli called, "Don't be out too long. You know there's still a curfew."

I nodded and watched them go. Then that just left me with…Jack.

Turning back to him, he was leaning up against the nearest wall. His face was gentle and relaxed, which is something you wouldn't see on him even around our close knit of friends. Letting others know what he was feeling was something he saved for when he was alone with his own thoughts. Or when he was with me.

Smiling at the thought, I walked over to him and leaned against the wall next to him. When we were all older, I decided that I couldn't keep my family secret from them. The world knows what my mother is and what made her the way that she is, even though no one is really sure how it happened. But the one thing that was kept from the world was that my mother turned my father into the hybrid that she is. I told them that my father died trying to save Andy and I when we were little. Without knowing what was really going to happen, she fed my father some of her blood, praying for his life to be spared. And it was. My father came back as she did when he thought she died all those years ago. Andy already knew all of that, having been there as I was when that horrible day dawned upon us. Cam was shocked, but that didn't shake the respect that he had for my father, and for that I was happy. (Wouldn't want to crush the kid's hopes and dreams.) Holli was…dying to know details – routes, tactics, strategies. Then again, having taken after her mother, that was just who Holli was, and I didn't expect anything less from her. Jack was…taken aback, to say the least. I guess, being one of my oldest friends aside from Andy, he though I wouldn't keep something like that from him. I felt bad for not telling him, and I could tell in his face that day that I wished I had said something about it sooner. So I swore from that day on that I would never keep anything from him ever again.

And, there is something I only share with him, just like he only shares his feelings with me. Jackson looked up at me and I smiled, making him sport a caring smile as well. I reach up and touched his arm, letting him know that I was there because I could tell something was bothering him. Jackson will always be that person I confide in, and that something that I share only with him is my—

Suddenly, the world shifted before my eyes and the scene of the hallway around us flashed to another unfamiliar one.

I was standing in the middle of a large and grand foyer, the floors made up of granite that sparkled in the right light. The stairs twisted upward toward a high balcony where a mother and – I'm guessing – her son stood. They looked to be rich Moroi royals, judging by their expensive clothes and the jewelry the mother wore. They were arguing, bickering at each other about what was morally right and what was their birthright. I was confused, standing alone in the room.

Looking more closely and opening my ears to the situation, I could tell now that the figures on the balcony were…Jackson and his mother.

"You listen to me, son, and please try to understand; we are a part of the royal line, a place I thought our family would never be accepted again." She was clearly angry with him, but she was keeping her cool. "Our royal blood flows through your veins because of me, and my father before me. You must do this; you have to ensure that we are not casted aside."

Jackson's brow knit together in an angry way. "Wasn't that all you're doing, Mom? You were the one that let our side of the family become cast aside, and all because you couldn't get the man that you wanted."

Watching them, I remembered that what they were saying was true. Jackson and his mother are the only ones in their royal line that were out cased. They weren't rejected or hated in any way – it was more like a self-exile. His mother, for whatever reason, hated the way the Queen took the thrown and left Court, though she was always the loner type, according to Jackson. No one understood fully why she left, but when she showed up with a son of noble birth, they were accepted back into the family with open arms. Jackson always said they only accept them back they now have another way to extend the line of their family. That's pretty selfish, if you ask me.

The Lady almost made a growling noise, her face clearly distorted with anger now. "You will shut your mouth, Jackson. You know nothing about that."

Jackson snorted. "I know everything about him; I'm friends with his daughter for God's sake!"

The Lady was clearly trying to calm herself by turning away from her son and taking a deep breath. Aggravated, and clearly wanting to be anywhere but there, Jackson turned on his heel and descended the stairs quickly, not caring how loudly his footsteps echoed around the room. I thought for sure with the speed that he was going he would run right into me, but he stopped abruptly at his mother's voice, our bodies only centimeter's away from each other.

"All I'm asking is to be a part of their family, Jackson," his mother spoke with such a sad voice. "You have no idea what it's like to not have someone to love you, let alone to love this person what seems to be way out of you reach."

Looking up at Jackson right then, I could have sworn that he was looking right at me. But that's impossible because this is just a vision, and he can't touch or see me. But if I didn't know better, I would say that he was looking right into my soul.

With a look of pity and pain, he said in a low whisper right to my face, "I know exactly how that feels, Mom."

And with that saw face – one that I hope I never have to see on him ever again – burned into the back of my mind, I was pulled from the vision. It was like everything snapped back into place, the hallway coming back into view.

"Dom…?"

My head was spinning as it dropped into my hands. Normally visions don't exhaust me like this, but, then again, there normally isn't sound, and I could hear what they were saying loud and clear.

"Dom! Are you okay?"

Coming back to the present – literally speaking – I focused in on what Jackson was saying. "Ugh…my head…" I groaned, feeling dump as I stood there.

I felt Jackson's hand on my back as a comforting gesture. "I can only imagine. You looked like you were going to say something and then just zoned out."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and was taken aback by just how alike this Jackson looked from the other one in my vision. It was so close in comparison it was…scary.

"Uh…yeah. Sorry." I took a nervous glance down the hall. "Did…did anyone see?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry, no one was around. I've been around you enough to know what to do when a vision occurs."

Over the years, Jackson in my friends have had to deal with these random occurrences. A vision would pull my mind from the present, and I would be left with a blank look on my face for everyone around to see. Andy and Jackson especially have been covering for me when we are in public, so that I don't embarrass myself.

"What was the vision?" he asked, looking almost worried. Then, thinking again, he glanced around and said, "Let's get you to your room."

I nodded, suddenly too tired to argue. I didn't actually answer his question – I didn't know how to tell him about it. But I swore years ago that I wouldn't keep anything from him, and I won't.

I let him help me off the wall and wrap his arm around my back. I held on tight to him, afraid that if I let go I'd collapse on the floor. He led me farther down the halls supporting more than half my weight, acting like I weighed nothing at all.

I almost huffed. _ He could at least act like I was heavy for him,_ I thought, letting my mother's side in me take over.

He walked slowly toward me and Andy's room, where her ad Holli were no doubt thinking of ridiculous scenarios of what Jack and I could be doing. My friends…they are something else.

"So are you going to tell me about the vision you saw?" Jack asked out of nowhere, though I guess I already knew he was going to ask. It was only a matter of time.

I sighed. _It was now or never. He was going to beat it out of you anyway,_ I told myself.

"It…was about you," I said, trying to stall. But he gave me that look that said, 'Quit stalling, or else.' I sighed again, keeping my eyes on the floor. "It was about you and your mom. I was standing in what I can assume was your house, at the bottom of the stairs in the foyer. You and your mom were on the balcony talking. It was about something not being morally right but being a birthright." Right there I felt him flinch, like I had wacked him a good one on his back, he went ridged. We continued walking at a slow pace as the dorm room was now in view, but my heart seemed to beat a lot faster. "It…it seemed like your mom was trying to get you to do something – to get close to this guy. You…you said that you knew everything about this guy because you are friends with his daughter."

I needed him to say something, to tell me that there was nothing to worry about. But he didn't. His blank face told me he wasn't going to confide in me like he usually does. I didn't like this, this feeling that he was slipping away – that the friendship we had was breaking down. I didn't want to lose that over something like this. Not now, and not ever.

Feeling desperate to make things better, I needed him to know that I still trusted him, that he was still my friend no matter what the vision suggested. "Jack?" I tried to get his attention, but he wasn't listening. It almost seemed like he was disinterred in what I was saying.

"Jack, don't worry about what I saw, okay? It doesn't matter." That got him to glance my way, but nothing more. I held his gaze determined to make him believe me, because what I was saying was true. "I'm not sure if what I saw had already happened…or if it will happen, but it doesn't matter. I still trust you no matter what. You are my oldest and closest friend, and I know that you will do what's right."

He didn't respond as we stood awkwardly in front of my dorm room. Quickly, he retracted his arm and made sure I was supported by the nearby wall before putting a sufficient amount of distance between us. He was looking anywhere but me, and he clearly wanted to be somewhere else, and for some reason I felt as though I had done something wrong.

Steadying myself on the wall, I took a brave step toward him, my hand extended as if I were going to reach out and touch his shoulder. "Jack, what's wrong?"

He seemed as though he was lost in some kind of trance up until right then, and snapped out of it. He threw on a sloppy, unconvincing smile that was barely noticeable and shrugged out of my reach. "Oh, nothing. Sorry…was just thinking."

I wasn't convinced at all, but I knew he would tell me when he was ready.

Right?

"Anyway, that vision must have packed some heat," he said, quickly, changing the subject. "Why don't you get to bed and I'll…maybe see you tomorrow."

Maybe? But we see each other every day; sometimes it's impossible not to at least catch a glimpse of each other in the hall. The chances of seeing each other happened more often than not. What is going on?

"O-okay. I will. But…tell me something."

He raised a brow, an action that was so normal for him. But right now, it seemed almost foreign.

"Your mother is here visiting the school, right? Do you think I can meet her?" I locked eyes with him again, hoping to read something – anything – in his eyes. "I'd like to meet her sometime. She is my best friend's mom, after all."

Unsure about how to answer, he just nodded. He turned and started down the hall. "We'll see. Get some rest, Domika. You need it."

And before I could say anything else, he was gone.

I sighed, feeling so frustrated, drained, and completely confused.

Eventually I went into the room and told Holli and Andy everything. It wasn't the kind of story they were hoping for, but they understood either way. They were just as confused for our friend as I was. We went to bed hoping to clear things up in the morning. Holli took the couch in what you could call the living room that only had a couch and a TV, while Andy and I took our beds. Andy was asleep before I was, and considering how exhausted I felt, it should have been me.

"Dom?" I heard Holli suddenly call me name, startling me a little. I thought she was asleep.

"Y-Yeah?" I whispered, not wanting to wake Andy.

"Try not to worry about Jack. What you told him must have just startled him. I'll start thinking of a few strategies that will help us find out the truth. Just sleep, okay?"

I nodded, even though she couldn't see it. She was right, I had to sleep, and Jack would be okay. He just had to be. We will get this all cleared up, because if we don't than I fear that I might lose everyone that's important to me, including Jack – _especially_ Jack. I don't know what it was, but something was coming, and it was almost here.

Needless to say, I didn't get a lot of sleep…

**Yeah, I know. Bad way to end the chapter, but I hope all of the kinks are worked out and it turned out to be a good chapter. I want to know your thoughts and comments about what you guys think of the story so far, and what's going to happen. **

**Please stay patient and continue to follow me on this story. It may take me a little longer to get chapters up, but they will be up there eventually. **

**That's all for now. **

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEYYYY people! **

*****IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS!*** I should say this now and get my own humiliation out of the way: I completely forgot about one of my own characters in the story! I feel…so dumb right now! I forgot to mention where Alekz comes into play in the last chapter. It's almost as if she dropped off the face of the earth and never existed. Lol. Shoot me. Anyway, I went back through the last chapter and included her in, so I would suggest going back and at least skim chapter two, just so you're not lost when you read this one. **

**So, I actually got a little bit ahead and wrote this right after putting the last chapter up over the weekend. Once I got a little bit of the forth chapter typed out, I decided to put this chapter – the third one – up!**

**So, this one is my favorite chapters so far, and I hope that you all like it as much as I do.**

**Read on to the next chapter of Where Does It End?:**

The whole horrific event with Jack was still worrying me; I still couldn't wrap my head around what happened. Why was he acting to so cold then? And does he intend to avoid me? Just…why?

The next day promised to be better, and so far, it was. As promised, my parents planned on spending the whole day with me. They came to our room and woke my friends and I up early. To make up for the hour, they brought my favorite breakfast food: waffles with whipped cream and strawberries. I never liked syrup because it was too sweet and left a funny texture on my fangs. They knew that, and that alone made my day. I told my friends that they could stay, but they insisted on letting the day be strictly about me and my parents. And that's why they are my closest friends and why I love them.

After I finished the food and shared a few bites with them, Mom and Dad promised to meet me in the lobby when I had gotten dressed. I raced to get ready and was about to storm out of the dorm when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I almost hoped that it was Jackson, but at the same time, I dreaded having any contact with him right now. I think it was best that we sorted this out ourselves first, before trying to jump at each other with accusations and questions. Thankfully, it was just Andy telling me that our parents were taking us back to Court for Christmas break and we had to pack before the end of this weekend. I promised her that I would before replacing the phone back in my pocket and raced down to the lobby.

Since we couldn't go out too far into the populated city without major protection from the school's Guardians, we couldn't venture too far into town. I wasn't worried, not in the slightest. Not only did I have my parents with me the whole time, I also have the two kickass Guardian legends. I was never scared when I was with them.

Dad parked the black G6 on the outskirts of the city, so only we knew where the car was if there was trouble. That would mean that we were walking to from here on out, which I didn't mind; all the more time to get to know my parents.

As we walked the streets, Mom walked along side me while Dad took up the rear, while still keeping in ear shot so as to be a part of the conversation. To the other Moroi and Dhampirs that were easy for me to pick out on the busy city streets, it must have looked like a Moroi girl and her two Guardians. But, I guess that was the whole idea.

"So, you made more friends than the ones we met yesterday?" Mom asked, a light and calm expression on her face. It was nice to see her like this, because I know she was always alert and uptight. At least they could act normal around me.

I smiled. "Yeah. Most of them are in my grade, but there are a few freshmen that seemed to take a liking to me."

I heard a grunt from behind us, and Mom and I both turned to look at Dad's disapproving expression, though his eyes were on our surroundings.

Mom chuckled. "Your Dad wants to know if these freshmen friends of yours are boys, and what their names are."

I laughed to, my Mom and I turned back around and continuing our walk. "Don't worry Dad, most of my friends are of my gender. And as for the boys…" I suddenly thought about Jackson, and how worried I was about him. But I couldn't think about that now, I had to save that problem for another time. "Don't worry about them, they know better. I made sure of that."

Oh, the irony of that statement…

Mom laughed aloud this time, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "That's my girl. Keep those boys wrapped around your little finger, but don't let them wrap around you." She winked at me, and I could practically feel my dad's tension growing from behind us.

I laughed again and shrugged her arm off of me. "Mom, come on! I'm not like that. Besides…" _Should I tell them? Is now the right time? What will they do? No… Not now. Not here._ "I think two guy friends close to me in my life are enough for me. Too many would seem like a lot to handle."

Mom snorted. "Ain't that the truth. I know how that feels."

"A little too well, if you ask me," Dad said, speaking for the first time since we started our walk.

Mom snapped around, fury in her speed. "Got something to comment on, Comrade?"

The way she said Dad's pet name seemed a little less friendly then the title suggested.

Dad just smirked, though it was barely noticeable, which was more or less his signature smile. "Nothing you should have to worry about, Roza. Take it easy."

Still, she got right up in his face, trying to counter the whole-head-taller-height he had over her, and making a complete scene. Well, I guess that's still normal.

"If our daughter wasn't here, Dimka, we'd be going at it right here, right now." I think the use of dad's nickname – sort for Dimitri in Russian – was mean more as a threat, which contradicted the playful nature of the name.

That only made Dad's smirk grow, a look of admiration and complete and total love for the woman before him in his eyes…

Wait. Was there a double meaning to what Mom said? Did she mean they would 'go at it right here and now' in…_that way_?!

"Ah! Mom! Please! That's not something I want to hear or be any part of, thank you."

Mom turned, confused. "Wha…?" Realization dawned on her, and she looked a little embarrassed. "Oh! N-no! That's not…"

I sighed, pointing to the store on my right. It was a clothing store. "I'll be in here. Got to impress those adoring boys, right?"

Ha! That's what you get for saying something like that in front of me. I mentally rolled my eyes. Thank God I love them so much.

Without another word, I walked in to store. I heard Mom tell Dad that she blamed him, making me smirk. I just hope they know it's all a joke and not attempt to ground me for life for that comment. I had no intention of impressing someone. I didn't have to; not anymore anyway.

As I looked around the store, I spotted something on the wall. It was a red, one sleeved dressed that looked like the length stopped above the knees. The sleeve with the same style as the dress itself stretched all the down the arm to the wrist. I reached up and touched the soft, shiny fabric, finding a smile fall on my lips. It had a whole above the left hip that was about the size a tennis ball. It wasn't heavily sequenced; only around the whole at the hip, and they were sparkling red and white beads and gems. It looked like it zipped up in the back, which made sense for a dress like that. It was beautiful. It looked like it would hug every part of my body that it would cover. And that made me suddenly not want it.

I dropped my hand to my side, smile long gone. And then realized with a start that my Dad was standing right there.

"Dad! You scared me. I didn't know you and Mom were…" Well, let's not finish that sentence. Of course they followed me in. Why wouldn't they?

He just looked from me to the dress, eyes calculating. "You like this dress."

It wasn't a question, but I felt I should answer anyway. I nodded. "Yeah. It's…amazing. But…it would never look good on me. Moroi don't have the form fit for a dress like that. I could never do it justice."

"Which is why most dresses are tailored to fit Moroi woman perfectly after they've bought," he noted, watching me now.

I nodded again. "Yeah, but that's my point. I wouldn't want scissors going anywhere near a dress as beautiful as that. I know that trailers do an amazing job, but it would, in a matter of speaking, ruin its natural beauty. If I were to wear that dress after it was fitted to my body, I would feel disgusting about myself. If _I_ wasn't made to fit the _dress_, than it wouldn't be worth buying it."

Still, I was drawn it, because it was so beautiful, and because I really did want it. But I stand by my words; I won't ruin something like that. Not if I can help it.

Dad continued to watch me. He thought for a moment before reaching up with ease, grabbing the clothed hanger it was on, and bringing it back down. He held the dress in front of me, aligning it to the silhouette of my body. He studied the way it looked for a moment, and then drew it away. Sharing his special smile that only a few people have ever seen, he said, "Try it on."

Surprised, I stuttered, "Wh-What? Did you hear what I said? It won't look good on me."

The smile remained, and with it the tenderness in his voice came through in his words. "I beg to differ. Your mother was always the same way – still is, really. She won't try something until she knows for sure that it works, despite her contradicting nature to jump into danger. She always second guessed how she looks and how beautiful she is. That's something I don't want you doing. You are just as beautiful anyone else you come across, always remember that. You are just as beautiful as you mother – perhaps even more so." He leaned closer and whispered, "But don't tell her I said that."

I could tell he was trying to convince me, and honestly, I think it was working.

"Just try it on. I know you will be surprised what you find out once you see it on."

Completely stunned, and yet suddenly feeling confident and very happy, I took the hanger and dress from him. I smiled wide and nodded before disappearing into the dressing room, eager to put it on.

Despite the chilled night, I wore a pair of my favorite jeans, a lime green halter top with a jean jacket, and my favorite black flats. Thankful for a choice of clothes, I stripped down to my strapless bra and seamless undies. Gently, I unzipped the back of the dress, listening to the smooth sound the zipper made as it descended under the weight of my fingers. I slipped it off the hanger and brought it down to my feet. Careful not to step on the fabric, I stepped into the dress and started pulling it up my body. I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for the horrid moment when it got stuck for even just a moment. But the disappointment never came. It slipped effortlessly into place, ending where it was supposed to. Quickly, I pulled the sleeve into place and zipped the back up. Taking a deep breath I turned around to face the mirror and the moment of truth: how it looked on a body like mine. What I saw was…

I gasped loudly, completely shocked at what the mirror reflected back at me. I never would have expected it. Just…wow.

"Domika?" my dad's slightly worried voice came from the other side of the door.

I shook my head as if to clear it. "Oh, right. Okay, I'm coming out."

I fumbled with the lock on the door, but managed to open it. Standing anxiously on the other side was my father and mother. Both pairs of eyes grew wide upon seeing me, their expression blank at first. At that point, I thought maybe I was right and it didn't fit right somewhere. But before the disappointment could completely settle in, my Mother gathered me in a hug, being mindful of the dress.

"Ты прекрасна, моя маленькая принцесса," she said softly to me in Russian.

She quickly kissed my cheek before pulling away to take another good look at the dress with it on.

Now, I was waiting for my dad's approval. I mean, this was his idea, after all.

"Well, Dad? What do you think?" I asked, doing a quick turn to show off how the dress fit.

Immediately, his face lit up in a bright smile. "I'm going to have to say that I told you so, девочка."

Glad that he liked it, I jumped up and down in at an excitement level that I didn't know I possessed. I was so happy. Not just because the dress fit, but also because we were acting like a real family. I'm going to be honest, I wasn't sure that it would work out like it is, seeing as though I'm sure they want me to go back to Court with them and that's not part of my plan, but so what? When it's time to cross that bridge, we will. For now, my family was here, being the family that I always wanted us to be, and that's all that matters to me.

Of course, the dressed was purchased out of Dad's pocket. I almost felt bad, but they pointed out that my birthday was coming up so it was only fair that they got me a present. We left the store and headed back toward the car without a hitch. The only difference was that Mom took up the rear and let Dad and I have some one-on-one time, just like we used to when I was little. The only slight problem was that I suddenly felt very weak, and then I remembered that I hadn't fed since yesterday, and in all of the excitement about today had drained me.

Dad immediately knew something was wrong and grabbed me by the arm before I hit the ground. I only felt a little dizzy, but with the sun dew up in a no more than 4 hours, it was a good idea to not push myself. Mom looked more worried than Dad, but that was normal because Dad was always the level headed one. So, with a slight debate about what we should do, I found myself cradled on Dad's back, with my Mom keeping sharp eyes on our surroundings. I smiled into my Dad's shoulder as he muttered soft Russian words to me, telling me that he'd get me to a feeder and I'd be just fine soon enough. (Though I think he should have been saying those things to mom, because she was seriously freaking out.)

Once in the car, Dad let Mom drive while he got on the phone with Aunt Lissa. He told her that we were on our way back, but that I would need a feeder. There must have been a problem with that plan, because Dad didn't look too happy.

I leaned forward from the back seat once the call ended. "What? What is it?"

I heard him growl in frustration. "We missed the feeders. And because of the large amount of Moroi at the school, the feeders have reached their limit."

I made an 'O' face. "Well, maybe I can just stock up on food. I'll only feel full, and maybe that will hold me over until morning."

Mom shook her head. "I don't think I like that plan. You're already paler than normal," she noted, glancing over her shoulder at me. "Maybe we can stop somewhere around here and find a place that has a feeder?" she offered.

I was the one to protest this time, despite the exhaustion. "I'm not going to invade someone's private residence for the sake of my own needs. I'm not dying, and the situation…is not…that urgent." I stuttered over the last few words and leaned back against the seat. I was feeling woozier by the minute, and I hated how reality contradicted my statement.

Dad sighed. "Domika is right. Let's just get her back and in bed with some sweets and hope that will hold her over until the first feeder is awake."

Mom clenched the steering wheel, and if she wasn't careful, she was going to pull the thing out of dash board. "I told Lissa she should have taken one of her person feeders along with us. But, of course, she didn't and now our daughter is in jeopardy."

"Mom," I said, hating how weak I sounded. "Please. I'm fine. Still alive, remember? We can just-"

"Wait," my Dad cut in, "Lissa loaned the feeder to Mia because of her pregnancy. Maybe…"

"She brought him with her," Mom finished Dad's sentence, her worry dissolving slightly. Only slightly.

Dad nodded. "I'll call Mia."

"Don't bother; we're here."

I looked out the window and, sure enough, St. Vladimir's Academy was coming to full view. I wanted to make a note that we got back in half the time of our trip out to toward the city, but I knew that now wasn't the time, and they wouldn't have acknowledged it anyway.

We pulled up to the front gates, and once our arrival was confirmed, we were in the parking garage in a matter of seconds. It was anyone else was driving I would have called them suicidal, and well as homicidal. But with Mom's heightened senses, she could navigate a dark, damp cave in the middle of nowhere and still make it back to safety in record time.

As soon as the car was stopped, Dad was out of his seat and opening my door, gathering me up in his arms in a heartbeat. If I thought watching them move at light speed while in my current start made me dizzy, then traveling at that same speed all the way to the lobby was a nightmare.

I put my hand to my head. "Whoa… Okay, let's keep traveling at warp speed to a don't-go-there status."

Dad looked at me apologetically.

There in the lobby, were all my of friends and family. Waiting. (It looked like the little ones were sent off to bed already.) But their faces weren't happy, or even tired, as I thought they would be. They all looked…worried, and maybe even scared. And as soon as we were in sight, all worried eyes were on me.

"Domika!" Andy called and ran to meet my parents half-way across the lobby. She looked like she was close to a panic attack.

I smiled warily, trying to calm her down. "Andy, relax. I'm fine. Just…really tired." She didn't seem convinced. "I guess I was just so excited about Mom and Dad coming to visit, the last thing on my mind was visiting the feeder."

Andy sighed, agreeing with my reasoning. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked jokingly.

I smiled more. "You love me."

That got a smile out of her. "I do. You're like a sister to me, Dom. I was just worried."

I nodded slowly so as not to jostle my head. "I know."

"Mia," my mom interjected as we rejoined the rest of the group, getting the pregnant woman's attention. "Can Domika feed from the feeder Lissa loaned to you? She's very weak."

"Mom, I'm fine!" I said, but she wasn't listening.

Mia shook her head sadly. "I don't think so. The feeders ran out before even we could get there, so everyone here fed from Dan. It wouldn't be safe to take much more blood from him."

Mom cursed in Russian under her breath.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," Aunt Lissa said, worry etched in her face as it was in everyone's.

As the debate went on, I felt silly sitting limply in my father's arms. I shouldn't be this weak; and I wasn't sure what was making me feel so drained. I don't know… My head was pounding and thinking seemed to make it worse. I looked around at my friends gathered here. Andy seemed to grow more worried as time progressed, while Alekz tried to calm her down the best that she could. Jackson was worried, and not just for the situation, but for that it called for. I've never fed from someone other than a feeder, and I know not to be greedy, but I've also never gone this long without having blood. Holli joined the debate, obviously wanting to be a part of the solution, just like any good solution-seeker would. Cam was…

Th-thump…

Th-thump…

Th-thump…

Cam. His heartbeat. I could hear his heart pump crimson red blood through his veins. My throat suddenly seemed dry and like it was on fire. I gulped down a lump. His eyes caught me watching him, his expression changing from interest in the debate to worry that I was looking at him like a piece of meat. Realizing my addiction to his pulse and how dumb I felt, I forced myself to look away. I veered my gaze to the ground, but the thought of his pulse under my lips seemed to excite me in a 'hey-I-finally-get-to-eat' kind of way.

_No,_ I told myself. _I will not do that to him. I can't…_

"Hey," Cam's voice suddenly rang in my ears, only making my craving worse. "Let her feed from me."

I snapped my eyes open. No. _No no no no no no no._

"Cam, no!" I demanded, fearing the slight frustration in my voice. "You can't… I won't!"

He smiled slightly. "It's the only thing that will work."

"No, let her feed from me," Uncle Eddie suggested.

"Ed…" Mia's worried voice chimed in to her husband's offer. She didn't want that, and neither did I.

Cam shook his head. "Every Guardian is needed now that the Queen and so many Moroi families are nearby. I'm just a novice and will heal fast. Don't worry about me."

"Boy's got a point," Uncle Adrian said shortly.

Aunt Syd nodded. "If there is an attack that comes out of nowhere, every able Guardian should be able to join to protect the children."

"Cam," I all but moaned, not liking the idea, but needing his blood all at the same time.

His smile was reassuring, but there was a hind of fear behind his eyes. "I'll be okay. Besides, this is a horrible way to end your day with your parents."

Mom looked to Aunt Lissa, who looked to Christian in worry, who looked to Eddie for confirmation, who looked to my Dad for support, who looked to Cam with hope.

"If…you're up for it, M-"

"Cam," the crazy, out of his mind boy corrected. "Not even my teachers call me that. Just call me Cam."

Mom nodded, and continued. "Have you ever been fed from before? It's more compelling than the strongest spirit users compulsion. It will cloud your judgment and your mind, but one time shouldn't make you crave it."

Cam nodded.

"Do you think you're up for it?" She asked him.

His eyes found mine and I pleaded with him to bow out now, to say no. I didn't want this, not one of my closest friends.

Frustrated that no one was listening, I struggled out of my Dad's arms, getting down to my own two feet again. I was wobbly and shaky, but I was steady, in a way. "Cam," I begged, "please rethink this. I'm…really thirsty. I…I don't know how good my resolve will be."

Andy nodded slowly in agreement; to what she was agreeing to, I wasn't sure. She otherwise seemed at a loss of words for the moment.

"Cam," Holli said steadily, her hand on his shoulder as a sense of comfort. She leaned closer to whisper something to him, to which he only nodded. Then their eyes were on me again.

Using some kind of secret Guardian communication, Cam nodded to my parents as they could only watch the guy approach me slowly. I was still clinging to my father's arm as he held me upright. As he took slow, calculated steps, Cam remained confident as everyone waited and watched.

With each small, torturously slow step he took closer to me, the burn in my throat worsened, soliciting a whimper from me. Then, I just couldn't take it anymore. I tore myself from my father and lunged for Cam, but it was more like I tripped over nothing and was suddenly falling. Thankfully, someone caught me, holding me in their arms. The smell of his collogue – his scent being so close – drown out the smell of Cam's blood.

"Take it easy there, Peach. Move too fast and you'll wind up on the floor."

That voice…

"J…Jack," I said happily, wrapping my arms around his back, pulling him closer to keep the thought of Cam as food out of my mind. "Are you okay…?" I suddenly asked, though I'm not sure why. I just needed at least one of my friends to be in their right mind.

He chuckled. "What kind of question is that? I should be asking you that."

I looked up at him, immediately comforted in the gaze of his baby blue eyes. He looked much more relaxed than yesterday, despite the situation I just put everyone – especially Cam – in. As always, he was calm and collected.

He was my rock.

Stepping around me, but never letting me go, he held me steady by my shoulders and faced me toward Cam, the Guardian novice ready for anything. With his lips close to my ear, Jack walked me through a calmer approach to Cam. With my friend's scent so close, I thought I was going to lose it again. My face was damp in sweat; I swear I felt like such a monster.

"Don't breath through your nose, it will help you stay in control," he said gently, and with each step I did as he instructed, trusting him completely. I instantly felt calmer. "Don't hold onto him, it will only egg you on. Let me hold you where you need to be… Good. And remember, Peach, slow and steady."

Looking into Cam's eyes, trying to reassure him, I said, "I won't be greedy."

"You never are, Peach," Jackson continued to coach in my ear. "Gently now."

I leaned closer to Cam's pulse, loving the way it moved under his frail, tanned skin. Gently, just as Jack said, I bit down into the flesh. Immediately, a sense of warmth and renew flowed through me. I refused to watch Cam's reaction, not wanting to make myself feel worse.

Just a second longer, I told myself.

Once I felt myself gain some strength, I would hang on for a moment more before pulling away willingly. I wasn't going to do this to my friend, not one that has been there for me for so long.

Alekz.

Cam.

Holli.

Andy.

Jackson.

They really are the best friends I could have ever asked for.

"Dom! Let go. You're done," Jackson instructed as he pulled me gently away from Cam's neck. Oops. Hung on for a few seconds too long.

I wiped a drop of blood from my mouth, which made me feel like a pig.

Cam sagged slightly, his expression of pure, sickly bliss. Before he could go far, Holli grabbed him, and hooked his arm around her neck. "I got him. Take her to her room. I'm taking dizzy here to his charming girlfriend."

"No, take him to my room, and keep an eye on him till I get there. There's no need to put his body through any more stress by feeding him to his girlfriend." Jackson wrapped his arm around me, just as he had done yesterday. I wasn't going to tell him that I felt perfectly fine now, not when I have this chance to keep him close. Is that selfish of me? Oh, well.

Holli smiled at Jackson's joke and then nodded before turning to leave with Andy supporting Cam's other side.

"I'll be right back, Mom," Andy called over her shoulder. "I'm going to make sure he's okay."

Aunt Lissa nodded, understanding in her clear jade green eyes.

My Mom, on the other hand, continued to look at me like I was going to crumble to pieces.

I smiled reassuringly. "Mom, I'm fine. I feel much better. Still kind of tired though."

"I'll take her to her room so you and take the Queen and my cousin Christian," Jackson told my father and mother, not fazing under their rather hard gazes. Well, when you just blurt out that Christian Ozera is your cousin, there tends to be a few wide eyes on you. Uncle Chris looked confused for a moment, and then realization took over.

"Your…cousin?" my Mom questioned, eyes on Uncle Chris. He looked from his wife to my Mom, and then nodded in defeat.

"Jackson is my cousin; a part of the family, actually."

Mia's smile was small, but it was genuine. "I thought he looked like you, Christian."

Aunt Lissa looked toward her husband in disbelief and a little bit of hurt. "Christian…what's the meaning of this?"

His eyes flashed to those of his wife and then closed briefly. "It's not what you think, I swear. You are the only person I've ever been with, Liss. Jackson is a cousin, but he is close family."

"Doesn't have the ice blue Ozera eyes though," Uncle Adrian noted, studying Jack carefully.

"So then…that would have to mean that…"

I sighed. "I might as well finish that sentence for you, seeing as though you're having a hard time believing it." Mom's eyes flashed in my direction, my father's Guardian mask securely in place. "If Uncle Chris is Jackson's cousin, then that means that his mother is Lady Tasha Ozera."

**Ooooooh! Dun Dun Dun! Plot twist!**

**Okay, from what I can tell, I think I fixed my earlier mistake and included Alekz in the story again. I would recommend reading the last chapter again, or just skim it. I just don't want to make it seem like Alekz just re-appeared again, haha.**

**But really, let me know if it was too obvious. Did you see that one coming? I mean you already knew that Jackson was a royal, but I purposely never mentioned his last name, and kept his family entirely a secret. **

**Good? Bad?**

**Please let me know. You guys know that I love to know your thoughts on everything, good or bad.**

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back!**

**So, you guys lucked out. When I finished this chapter yesterday, I didn't realize that I never posted the third chapter. All this time I thought you were waiting on chapter four, when you were really waiting on the last one. My bad. BUT! You guys got something extra out of it! Be grateful…**

**Let's get to what you came here for (so to speak). Before that, however, I want to tell you what you're going to experience in this chapter:**

**First, slight clarification of who Jackson's mother is. I myself wasn't sure if I liked it, but I figured another conflict in an already suspenseful book series would do some good! Haha. That's a joke…**

**Second, Rose expresses how much she dislikes Natasha Ozera. We already know from the original books that Rose hated – or maybe just really, **_**really**_** didn't like – Tasha because she tried taking Dimitri away and very nearly succeeded. And as for the using-compulsion-on-Dimitri-in-order-to-make-him-k iss-her think…well, I think I got that idea from another story. I guess the only reason I used it was to create conflict between Rose, Dimitri and Tasha. AS FOR MY ORIGINAL POINT…Rose shows how much she doesn't like Tasha. Moving on…**

**Third, and my personal favorite, romance between our favorite un-dead-yet-still-holding-tight-to-their-humanity- for-the-sake-of-everyone-around-them couple! (That was a mouth full… Sorry, I'm feeling really hyper today.) I enjoyed writing it, but I think I got confused somewhere and it doesn't make sense to me. Of course I know you guys will inform me of any defects in the chapter.**

**And fourth, there is going to be a surprise that no one saw coming, especially Rose. Don't worry; it's not another twist (that comes a little later on, lol, but it's coming). But I think you're going to like it. A lot.**

**Anyway, just go ahead and read it, and find out yourself. ENJOY! (:**

**Domika's POV**

Needless to say the group wasn't too happy that this secret went right by them unnoticed for so long – my parents especially. It looked like couldn't decide if she was more mad at me, Jackson, or Uncle Chris. Everyone else seemed to accept it, but not them. They looked as though I just back handed them, with is almost funny because that's not even the worst thing that I'm keeping from them.

"Jackson…Ozera?" my Mom questioned, her Guardian mask slipping into place a little later than my father's. "And you're Natasha's son?"

Jack glanced at me, and I tried to tell him with my eyes that it was okay. "Yes, and before accusations are thrown out there, Christian is telling the truth. He only briefly knew about my mother's 'little mistake'."

I cringed when he said that. Jackson and his mother had never gotten along (the vision I had yesterday is proof enough of that). They've had different views on everything; in fact I think the only thing they agree on is that Moroi should be able to use their magic as self-defense. Jack also wasn't proud about how his mother met his father. He vowed to never be anything like her (I'm not sure how that's even possible), if only to remain separate from his mother.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Aunt Lissa again directed the question to Uncle Chris.

He took her hand reassuringly. He smiled a bit. "Even though I don't agree with Aunt Tasha's…decisions in life, Jack is family, and I've lost too many family members already. I couldn't leave them defenseless when I knew I could help." He glanced over at Jack, who stood a little taller. "Around the time that you were pregnant with Mason, I took your place to be a representative for a debate that was happening in North Carolina. I don't know how she found out about it, but Aunt Tasha managed to catch me after the meeting and asked to talk, and she had a kid with her. She explained what happened and asked for my help. I didn't know what else I could for her, seeing as though her self-exile made helping her nearly impossible. They were defenseless and had been attacked by Strigoi a few times already. If someone found out who Jackson was, then they would be ambushed wherever they went. So I told her to keep themselves hidden and get him to a safe place as soon as possible. I couldn't give them a Guardian to protect them because Court would find out, and if that happened then word would leak out. I did my part by not telling anyone about them; I wasn't going to leave a child without protection." He told the story perfectly, and I don't think I could have done any better. He looked from his wife, to Jackson to me, as if asking for confirmation. "I never would have guessed that she sent him _here_ for protection, acting as if he never existed."

"Ain't that the truth…" Jack mumbled, and I elbowed him lightly, rolling my eyes.

"Jack." the Queen's voice rang strong throughout the lobby, her eyes searching for…something. "Is all of this true?"

Without hesitation, Jack nodded, but not before signing almost sadly. "Yes, it's all true. My mother is Natasha Ozera. She had a one night stand with the father that I have never met, and more than likely never will meet. She exiled us from the only place that could keep us safe, putting not just her life but mine in danger. She sent me here to protect me, and even though she gets some parent point for that, the only reason she comes to the school to visit so often is because she's hoping that the royal family is visiting when she is. The only reason she does that is to feel a sense of security that – in my opinion – she doesn't deserve."

Jack's rant silenced everyone, seeing as though up until that point there were murmurs going between Mia and Eddie, as well as Uncle Adrian and Aunt Sydney. All of our friends already knew this, having gotten to know him over the years.

Finally someone snapped out of it.

"I-I'm sorry for the sense of deception, Jackson," The Queen said earnestly. "I just… never expected something like this from Lady Tasha. I've only met her a few times and…"

Jackson shook his head, halting her words in midsentence. "It's okay. I may not like what my mother's done, but that doesn't mean I blame any of you. It was all done by her choices and actions alone." He turned us to leave, his face completely blank and impassive. "I'll take Dom to her room, and then make sure that Cam is okay."

"I'll go with you," Alekz said, hurrying to join us

I don't get it; why was Jack acting so cold. I mean yeah he was normally like that to people he's just met or never met, but it's not like these people are strangers. They're my family. They're—

"Jackson, wait," the Queen called after us, coming right up behind Jackson. The Guardians in the shadows of the room stepped forward with her. A quick 'stop' motion from my father and a hard look from my mother stopped them.

Jackson never turned around to face her, and a glance over my shoulder at him confirmed his troubled yet emotionless face.

Sensing his uneasiness, she must have known she wasn't going to get anything more than that from him, and decided to speak first. "No matter what anyone says, your mom did what she thought she had to do. Her reasons for leaving may be unclear now, but when you're a parent, you'll understand how...eager you are to do anything necessary to protect your child." He face shifted slightly from kindness to signs of anguish. "I know, because I've had to give up not one, but four of my kids to this school. If there had been any other way, I would have kept them close where I could raise them and teach them myself. But...because of my status, I had no choice but to send them away. I couldn't risk visiting them in person so as to not put the students in danger as well. But now that I have the chance, I'm going to keep them close. I'm sure your mother is trying to do the same."

She sent a quick glance my way, a small, easy smile on her lips.

"And just like Domika and Alekz, you are a part of this family. That is, if you want to be."

I smiled back. Her kindness was something to admire, and I knew that Jackson appreciated it, too. Soon, his body uncoiled and his tenseness become non-existent. His lips barely twitched up in a smile, which made me smile all the more.

After a long moment of silence, the air tense as we waited for Jackson's response, he finally said, "Thank you. That means a lot. Really. I'm just...not used to letting others in right away. I appreciate your kind words, and I will take it all seriously. Thank you again." His smile grew to a smirk. "Cousin."

And with that, he guided me out of the lobby - Alekz hot on our heels - before anyone could say anything else.

**Rose's POV**

Well, it's easy to say that no one saw that coming. I mean, obviously except Christian, who I was still upset with.

Once Jackson led Alekz and Domika out of the room, I turned to him, fire in my eyes. I wasn't going to beat on him like I would have when we were kids –he fact that we were surrounded by Guardians ready to protect the royal family – no matter who the offender was – was no exception. I'm smarter than that. But if I could, I would have.

Before I could say anything though, Dimitri was there, stopping me of course. "Rose," he said, all the warning to not start anything clearly there in that one word alone. He knew I was going to chew Christian out, but we already knew that he knows me a little too well.

I sighed, biting my tongue. For now.

There was a long awkward pause, as no one knew quite what to say about everything that's happened. Sure, my daughter and her friends have been withholding a secret, and so has Lissa's husband, but what do I saw to that? She was entitled to her friends, and because I've been…absent from her life for so long, I have no right to tell her who she can and cannot spend her time with.

"Well, if no one else will say it, then I will," Adrian spoke up, looking thoughtful. "If Jackson's here, and he really is Tasha's son, then where is she?"

"That's a good question," Mia agreed, nodding and looking at Christian.

He shrugged. "It's like I said, I haven't heard from her. I mean, the last time I saw her was a few months before Dimitri took that trip to Russia." He knew better than to bring up anything else and continued. "But that was years ago. I had completely forgotten about him until seeing him today."

"Jackson did say that Tasha comes by the school every now and then," Sydney stated. "She's hoping to be here when you are. She must be trying to make wiggle room to get back into the family." She directed her words to Christian.

I scuffed. "I agree with Jackson there; she doesn't deserve it."

"Rose," Lissa scolded, but she didn't look like she disagreed with me.

I ignored her, needing to say something. "Am I wrong? Let's go back over what Jackson said." I counted on my fingers as I rolled through what Jackson went off about earlier. "She exiled herself, she kept the only son she has away from the safest place he could ever be, she kept the identity of the boy's father from him; hell, she probably compelled him to sleep with her!"

"Rose! That's going too far," Lissa said, looking upset now. Christian's hands clenched into fists, and it was clear what I had said pissed him off. I cringed, regretting what I had said. (Mostly.)

I'll admit that I pushed that one a little far, and I didn't mean to actually say it, but it slipped out. I never had a real grudge against Tasha, and I had never actually met her before, but after hearing that she compelled Dimitri to kiss her, she's been on my hate list ever since, regardless of Christian's reassurance that he had 'dealt with it'. We all know that enough is never enough with me.

"I'm sorry," I said honestly to Christian. At first, he looked like he didn't believe me, but when I didn't falter, his fists slowly uncurled. "I didn't mean to insult your aunt. I know I have no right to talk because I have never actually met her, but I'm just trying to put the facts out there."

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'd say that the last one was more like an assumption," Adrian oh-so-kindly pointed out, and amused look on his face.

I flashed his a not-so-kind and very-much-fake smile. "You're wrong."

His smile faltered, clearly not expecting anyone to actually try correcting him.

"Okay, that's enough," Lissa demanded, hand on her head. "You guys are giving me a headache. Let's just…call it a day. The sun is rising and I'd really rather not be late for the assembly tomorrow."

I gave her a questioning look. "Assembly?"

She rolled her eyes. Did she really expect me to remember something like that? "The assembly for deciding which novice will act as a Guardian as part of their training. I offered to make the announcement, so then the student would know what it feels like to be assigned a charge in real life. Remember?"

I shrugged. "Obviously not. I don't remember doing that when I was here. Is that something new they've added?"

There was a sudden gloom that hung in the air, and I wonder briefly if I really wanted to know the answer to my own question. Sometimes I should just keep my mouth shut.

"Well…we're going to our room. Better to leave that question to a…professional," Adrian announced, giving Dimitri a pointed look. What was that all about? "'Night everyone." Slinging his arm around his wife's shoulders, they turned to leave.

"Good night," Sydney called over their shoulders before they were gone.

"We should get going, too," Eddie agreed. He glanced down at the unborn baby still growing within Mia. "Best get my lovely wife to bed before she gets crabby."

That earned him a slap on the arm from said wife. "Well! You will be sleeping on the floor if you want to talk about me that way!" She huffed and turned away, embarrassed.

Eddie stood there for a second, rubbing the spot she hit him. I guess she could pack a punch when she wanted to. Looking at us a little sheepishly, he retreated after Mia's stomps, calling out to her, but I don't think she was listening.

I waited for someone – anyone – to tell me what the hell I was missing here. I'm not stupid and I don't have A.D.D (that I know of). I didn't just forget what we were talking about moments ago. Please.

But sill, no one was talking.

Lissa did, however, smile at me, and say, "You know, Rose, you two are still on a temporary 'vacation'. Why don't you take tonight off?"

Um…what? Was she serious? I mean, we got to spend our day with Domika. And as much as I want to spend more time with here, Lissa was still my charge, and a very important one. I had to keep her safe. I realized my mouth hanging open. I closed it.

"Are you sure about that, Lissa?" Dimitri asked, as unsure as I was about all of this. But, surprisingly, he looked like he actually…_appreciated_ the thought. Huh.

She nodded. "Of course. We are still under the protection of the school's Guardians. Besides, I'm sure a night alone would be nice…huh?" She winked before her and Christian were gone from sight, leaving the two of us confused and alone in the lobby.

I thought about what she said, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Wh-What do you think she meant by that?" I asked Dimitri, feeling how uneasy he was next to me.

He shrugged. "It could have meant anything…_Роза_."

Just then… How he said my name. It wasn't just my name in Russian, it had his deep, sexy Russian accent laced perfectly into the letters, like they were a poem read from a book. There was so much meaning and love behind just my name alone, I thought I might melt. This man always seemed to have this power over me that made me feel weak at the knees just by saying something as simple as my name.

I looked up at him, his brown eyes much like mine connecting instantly. We got lost in each other's gazes for a moment, but it could have lasted for years for all I cared. His love, his gentle eyes, his fierce body. Suddenly…I wanted it all.

But…there were other unwanted eyes.

I snapped out of the haze, knowing it was wrong to do something like that here. There were kids and Guardians, for crying out loud! What…what was wrong with me? When did I become such an animal?

"W-We should…go," I said slowly, looking away abruptly, glancing around. I even went as far as to take a step away from him. I needed to get out of here before I lost all self-control where people could see. God, that would be the end of me, I know it.

When I looked into his eyes again, all that love and desire – it was gone. Like someone flipped a switch, and he was a Guardian again, his mask hard and perfectly in place.

"As you wish, Guardian Hathaway." And with that he was gone, walking ahead of me.

What the hell was that? Why did he suddenly sound annoyed and…disappointed?

I sighed. "Why me…?" I said under my breath, hoping he wouldn't hear.

Quickly, I followed after him, our pace normal, as if we were only patrolling the halls. Despite my past reputation here at the school, I was greeted by passing teachers and students alike. I nodded to each of them, trying to smile and look pleasant. But my mind was on the badass Guardian ahead of me, trying to, for the life of me, figure out what happened back there in the lobby.

He was walking some meaning in my step, like he had an intended destination in mind. It was like he was giving me the cold shoulder. Was it because I looked away? I mean, I know it was abrupt, but…I don't know! I knew the Guardians were there, and I don't know them, so I guess I just felt embarrassed that they could watch us share a moment. Then again, if it was him to look away from me like that, I would be kind of ticked, too. Ugh…

As I followed him obediently, not sure where we were going, I noticed him head for a door that lead outside. I hesitated a moment. What was he doing? Leaving? No, he'd need a car, and those were in the direction we just came from. Then…where the hell was he going?

Deciding that I trusted his judgment, I pushed the doors open and followed him outside, not liking the way the cold air hit my still heated face. He led me down the paths that followed along the side of the building, a kind of hurry in his step. What was he so eager to get to? Where was it that he wanted to be so badly? I've been with him (as a couple kind of thing) and loved him for 15 years now; I've fought by his side against Strigoi, guarded the royal family with him, and had a child with him for God 's sake! But never for as long as I've known him have I seen him like this. Finally, I was fed up with playing follow the leader; I wanted to know what was up with him, and I wanted to know now.

I stopped suddenly, skidding my foot in the grass so he knew that I halted. He stopped almost as soon as I did, turning to face me. I may have kept pace with him the whole walk out here, but we were still a good couple of feet from each other. At the moment, it was like we were having a kind of stare down, both of us waiting for the other to back down.

"Are you really going to pout, Dimitri? I'm sorry that I looked away, okay? I was just…embarrassed," I tried to explain, but all he did was stare at me, his face blank. That frustrated me even more.

"Why are you doing this? Why are we out here?" I huffed, frustrated that he refused to answer. "If you dragged me all the way out here just to lecture me, than you can forget about it. I'm going back inside. Come find me when you decide to grow up."

I turned on my heel, intending to stomp off in a huff and cool down somewhere. Sadly though, I didn't get far.

As soon as I turned around, he was there, having flashed rather quickly. I wasn't surprised in the least, having both sensed and saw him move, though it would have been undetectable to anyone else.

As he stood there, only centimeters from me, I could feel the heat from his body, like it was generating from him. Where I had felt cold and felt chills running over my body moments ago, being closer to him now made me feel warm and…comfortable. I dared to look into his eyes. And I was immediately lost again. I was consumed in the swirl of his dark eyes, which seemed to sparkle in the rays of the rising sun. I felt his heat, and was suddenly radiating my own heat. I felt like my body was vibrating, looking up into his beautiful eyes, eyes that if I looked close enough I could see speckles of red. Somehow that made them all the more beautiful.

Finally, I found my voice. "Dimitri, I-"

But he had other plans.

As quickly as he moved in front of me, he had me against the wall of a building that I hadn't noticed there. I tried to defend myself but he had my arms pinned above my head, with one hand no less. As I debating about struggling – I decided not to for some reason – I felt that same heat rise in my cheeks. But this wasn't embarrassing; I knew that there was no one around. No, this heat…was something else.

Having my hands pinned, his body pressed to mine, his breath hot on my face was an almost animal look in his eye. I couldn't decide if it was because his control was slipping…or if it was something else.

Then, for the first time since being in the lobby, he spoke, but it sounded ragged, almost like he had run a marathon and didn't invite me. "Roza, do you know how long it has been?" he asked.

I looked at him, confused, but I tried to still look aggravated. "Since what?" I asked, more interested in his eyes, which always seemed to betray him.

Suddenly, the roughness (that I kind of liked) turned gentle. His grip on my hands loosened, but he never let go of my hands. His eyes trained hard on the ground as his slightly greying, shoulder length hair fell around his face when he bowed his head slightly, almost like trying to tell me what he was thinking exhausted him. For the first time ever, Dimitri – my amazing man that feared nothing – had a look that I can only describe as…broken.

"Since what, Dimitri?" I said more softly, wanting to know more now because it was actually making him look so sad.

After a second of hesitation, Dimitri raised his head again, his eyes showing me everything that he was feeling. I decided then that that scared me. "Do you know how long it's been since we were alone together?"

I hesitated to answer, thinking hard about it. How long has it been since were last alone? Of course I'm with him all the time, and there are occasions that we were Lissa and Christian will mingle at a Moroi party, leaving him and I alone, but we were never actually _alone_, alone. I suddenly felt horrible. It's been years since it was just the two of us on our own.

When I didn't answer for a long time, he continued: "Can you remember the last time I was able to hold your hand? Or the last time I could hold you close to me, if only for an instant? Roza, do you remember when the last time we kissed was?"

If all of his other accusing questions didn't hit me with a powerful force, that last one did. When was the last time Dimitri and I shared a kiss? Even one as small as a simple brush of the lips? I wanted to sink down the wall, because I couldn't remember when we last showed how much we loved each other, and I love this man before me more than anything.

"You can't imagine being so close to you, to admire just how beautiful you are up close, and not be able to so much as touch you." His head sank down to my shoulder, his face turned into my neck as he released my hands and they met his at my hips. "Roza, it feels as though you're distancing yourself from me. I know how dedicated to protecting Lissa you are, and believe me when I say I am, too. Keeping the royal family safe is always our top priority, as well as our friends lives, and the lives of their families. But…Roza…" His head rose again, and I swear he looked as though he was on the verge of tears. "I don't know what else to do. Spending yesterday with you and Domika was…the best day of my life, because then I was able to be with you. I just…I feel like I'm losing you and there's nothing that I can do about it."

I took his words in, the tension that was between us gone, replaced with longing and desperation. Did he really think that I didn't love him anymore, that I was getting bored of him? Nothing about this man is boring, in any way. But then what does that say about me?

Slowly, I moved my hands to either side of his face, holding him there gently so that I could be lost in his eyes again. Then, with a force that might have broken our teeth, I smashed his lips to mine, pouring as much love I had for him into this kiss. And trust me when I say that my love for Dimitri was endless.

The kiss started out heated, him immediately responding to my lips for what feels like the first time in years (and in all reality, it may have been years since we kissed; I really couldn't remember). His hands found their way around my back and pulled me as close to him as they could. My arms snaked around his neck, one hand weaving in his thick, un-tame hair. I will be the first to admit that we got a little lost in our own little world, but damn did it feel good. Holding him close, feeling his body on mine, his breath on my neck when he kissed the flesh there… It really did feel like it's been years since we last kissed, let alone held each other. How could I forget something like that? It didn't make sense.

When the kiss slowed and turned into light pecks, I was breathless, and that doesn't happen easily. My mind was on Dimitri and how much I had truly missed him – and what I had been missing out on. When we came back to our twisted world, We had somehow switched places, where I had Dimitri pressed up against the wall of the building I was on my toes, trying to stay close to wherever his lips were. I came back down to my full height, which wasn't that tall in the first place, so standing next to a God I felt tiny.

Smiling down at me, Dimitri took my hand in his. "Come with me. I have something to show you." He didn't need to repeat himself; I was right on his tail as he let me into the building we had been up against moments ago.

Turns out that building was a little cottage. It was still within the safety of the wards, but I can't believe I hadn't noticed it here. Had it been here when I was a student here at the Academy? Or was it a new addition? Why was it so far away from campus? And why is there a bed?!

Dimitri let me take in everything around me, from the small kitchen to the tiny bedroom with a comfortable looking bed in the corner. It was cozy, I guess. I was so used to Court life with everything being so big and excessive, it seemed small. But, none-the-less, I liked it. It's nice to get away from the usual every once and a while. Dimitri stood back and watched me as I stepped around the rooms, looking at everything, if only because, for whatever reason, we were staying here a while.

I was aware of the sexual tension still lingering around us. As he watched me, I could feel his eyes wondering my body from head to toe. And you know what? Why not pick up where we left off? But…I think I'm going to have a little fun.

Stretching, I flopped down on the bed, spreading my arms out wide. I sighed. "Damn. Even after the few hours of sleep we got the other day, I'm still pretty tired."

He smiled lightly, and it seemed as though he hadn't caught on to what I was doing. "Is that so?" He took his duster off, hanging it on the door. As he stretched his arms up to reach the top of the door, a little bit of his shirt rode up, exposing his hips and back where his dark wash jeans hung low on his hips.

Damn. I narrowed my eyes at his back. No way was he going to beat me at my own game.

Keeping my heart at a steady beat, I sat up in bed, turning away so that my back was to him. I looked out the window, letting the warm sun rays hitting my face through the draw shades. Tilting my head to the side, my hair fell away from my neck so it could warm the flesh there.

I knew his eyes were on my again, but that tension grew the more he watched. I felt the bed sag slightly as he sat on the bed. It didn't make any kind of noise under his added weight. Ha.

I tilted my head the other way. "You know, Comrade, it really was fun today," I said casually, bending my neck farther. "You know what I think?"

"Hm?" was all he said, clearly distracted.

I smirked. Then, while his attention was elsewhere, I jumped up as fast as my super-Dhampir body would allow me, and flashed in front of him. I quickly pushed him down onto the bed, barely giving him enough time to process a thought. And before he knew it, I was over top of him, my legs on either side of his hips with my hands pinning his shoulders down. He had no way out.

"I think you should relax," I said with as much seduction and love as I could, praying that I didn't look or sound like an idiot. I was (obviously) a little rusty when it came to flirtation, but because I'm Rose Hathaway and the look on Dimitri's face, I think I pulled it off.

Slowly, his shock disappeared and was replaced with a sexy smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Roza," he said slowly, that animalistic look in his eyes.

I rolled my shoulders, letting my long hair that he loved so much fall in my face slightly. Because my tank top was already one that rode pretty low when I moved around a lot, it did most of my work for me as it slid slightly. I made the best pouty face I could muster. "Awe, but Dimka, when was the last time we played a game?"

I loved watching his face as his resolve started to slip and fade into nothing. I decided to put the cherry on top.

I leaned down slowly and kissed the tip of his nose, letting my lips linger there as I said so softly you could barely hear it, "Besides…I might let you win."

Yeah, that did it. Whatever was keeping him at bay was gone for sure when we were off the bed and I was against the wall again. But this time he hiked me up higher, wrapping my legs around his waist. Skillfully keeping me pressed against the wall, he slowly slid his hands along my arms, pushed my jacket down. Once it was discarded somewhere, in the same motion, he dragged his hands up my sides, taking my midnight blue tank top with them. That left my top half clad in my black lace bra. (Hey, just because I didn't show it off much, doesn't mean I can't like lace bras. Don't judge me.) All the while his hips were on mine, then on my face, then my neck, then my collar bone… I shivered when his hands returned to my hips, feeling how hot they felt and how badly I wanted him. And then I decided that he was definitely wearing too much.

Normally, the only time our fangs come out is when we taste blood, whether that be our own or a Strigoi's. But over the years I've been able to make them appear at will, it tingled a little when I did, but it was worth occasionally scaring the crap out of Christian, Mia or Eddie when they rounded a corner. But now, when I leaned my head down to Dimitri's neck, I barely felt the tingle as my fangs brushed the spot where his neck met his shoulders. I smirked when I felt him shudder.

I wasn't a blood whore, and neither was Dimitri, but it did bring the sexual arousal that I was looking for.

I tugged Dimitri's shirt quickly over his head, throwing it some direction away from us. One item after the other, our clothes met the floor as we worked our way back to the bed. Now, laying only in my matching black lace bra and panty set, Dimitri only in his dark boxers, I felt his love for me like it was something I could physically touch. I could feel it on his well-toned stomach when he pressed his body to mine. I could feel it on his lips when he kissed me ever so gently. I could feel it on his hands when he hiked my leg up his hip. I could feel it on feel it in his hair as I slid my hands through it. It was all over him, and I could now feel it on me, like it was raining on me.

When the time we had alone together was drawing to a close, I couldn't have felt happier then I was wrapped up in his strong arms, feeling safer than I have ever felt in his embrace. I was in bliss.

As we got dressed, we still couldn't seem to keep off of each other, as we each gained a piece of clothing, we would make our way back to each other's arms, kissing or just closing the distance between us. Finally, when all I had left to put on was my tank top, he came up behind me and kissed the top of my head, his arms snaking around my shoulders.

I smiled. "You know, Comrade, I'm still not fully dressed." I said matter-of-factly, turning in his arms, wrapping my arms around his waist, tugging on his belt loop. "We could…play another game…?"

That got him to laugh, which was music to my ears. "No time, Roza. The sun is nearly down; we have to get back to the royal family."

I sighed. "You're right, as always." I tugged the tank top on, followed by my jacket.

We left the cabin hand in hand, no afraid of others seeing our relationship status. We retraced our steps, trekking slowly back to the school building. When we reached the doors that we went through on our way out, Lissa's mind crashed into mine.

Rose! Please, come quick!

Surprise and dread immediately flowed over me, and I squeezed Dimitri's hand. When he looked down at me, worry and confusion flooded in his face.

"It's Lissa," I said, already mentally preparing myself for anything. "There's something wrong."

He was right behind me when I took off, following Lissa's mind. When I realized where she was, I questioned why she would be there but pushed it aside; anything is possible.

I pushed open the gym doors roughly, letting them hit the side of the walls with a loud clang. As soon as I had full view of the room. And I will be the first to admit, it wasn't what I was expecting. The whole room was set up for the assembly that was to happen later today (I remembered this time). The bleachers were pulled out and there was a small stage set up on the far side of the gym where everyone could see. I made mental notes about where I would be and how close I was to where Lissa were to stand.

"Rose!" Lissa called, rushing over. "Thank God you're here."

She approached me, grabbing my hands and holding them in hers. Her grip was tight, but But…I was still a little thrown about the other people in the gym.

"Lissa, what's going on? You said there was trouble." I looked around. "And why is everyone else here?"

And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_. All of our friends were here; Lissa and Christian with their family, Mia and Eddie, Adrian and Sydney, and their families. The kids were running around the gym yelling and chasing each other, listening to their own echoes from the walls. Also, standing among them, were Domika and her friends that I met a few days ago. Yup, that's just about everyone.

Looking back at Lissa, I realized that she didn't look scared, or have any kind of scratch on her. In fact, she was smiling. She actually looked…giddy. I was definitely missing something here. Don't these people ever learn? Do they not remember what happened the last time I wasn't in the loop? I was thrown out of a plane and plummeted out of the sky.

"I asked them all to come," came a voice from behind me.

I snapped around. "What do you mean you mean you asked them here?" I asked Dimitri, taking in his easy yet nervous smile. "Dimitri, what's going on? Why is everyone here? Did you lure me here? If so, then why? And why in front of..our…friends…?"

My sentence cut off as I watched him slowly kneel down to one knee in front of me, his beautiful brown eyes never leaving mine.

I was frozen.

"Roza, you asked me years ago if I wanted to marry you. There wasn't a doubt in my heart that I loved you and knew that I really did want you to be my wife someday. We have done the impossible, and our daughter is proof of that." He glanced behind me, probably at Domika. "To have you in my life is an honor; to have you as my wife would be…unimaginable. So, Roza…please marry me."

My heart was pounding hard, I swear it was echoing around the room. I was briefly aware of the most gorgeous ring that he held in a small black box, how the silver band neatly wrapped around one diamond and two ruby red stones. Everyone waited in silence for my answer, but all I could do was stare at this God kneeling before me, asking – no, begging – for me to be a part of his world. How does someone respond and make the right choice all at the same time?

When I didn't answer for a long time, I heard Lissa speak up. "And you better not be trying to use the 'but-we-have-to-protect-Lissa' excuse, because that won't work here," she said with slight authority in her voice. "I'm perfect happy with the way things are, and you've kept me and my family safe for 15 years. It's about time that you were happy, too, Rose."

Even though she was talking to me I never turned to face her. All I saw was Dimitri, still on one knee, pleading for me to make my decision. But…how do I tell him what I've decided? How do I do it without making us both cry? I don't think there is a way, so I'm just going to have to give it my best, just like I've been doing my whole life.

Slowly, I got down on my knees with him, and I felt my body tremble slightly. I took his hands in mine, careful of the ring. Here goes…everything.

"Dimitri, I'm not going to lie…I don't know what to say to all of this. You've caught me off guard, I certainly wasn't expecting it. Sure, I thought you came into my life only to make me miserable," I smiled, happy that it got one out of him, too. "But I found out pretty quickly that you were going to take everything about my life and turn it upside down. Despite what others thought of us, we pulled it off! We made ourselves a life that makes us both happy. Now, I know for a fact that no one – not even me – was expecting that either. And as you've said, we've done the impossible before. I love you so much more than words can express, and I know that you love me just as much." I reached up to press my hand to his cheek, feeling the soft prickle of his facial hair. "But…Dimitri…why would you ask such a stupid question?"

The expression on his face went from worry, to joy, to hurt, and then to confusion. He thought I was saying no.

I leaned in and kissed his lips softly and briefly. "Of course I'll marry you. My answer is yes."

**And that it! Domika spends much needed time with her parents (I know that was in the last chapter, but oh well), Jackson's got his big secret out (but is that the only one), and Rose and Dimitri are to be newly-weds.**

**Let's go through the check list:**

**==Clarification about Jackson's mom – CHECK**

**==Rose's understandable dislikes – CHECK**

**==Romance that all VA readers are looking for – CHECK**

**==A happy ending that everyone can live with – CHECK, CHECK, CHECK, AND CHECK AGAIN!**

**This chapter turned out to be extra super long because of the Rose and Dimitri check points I had to make, but it was worth it. Despite the issues that I was having in the beginning, I loved how it turned out. And of course I want you to tell me what you think!**

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was so excited to write this chapter, and I'm honestly not sure why. I planned for it to happen, but it snuck up on me.**

**And I'm sorry for any confusion the last chapter might have caused. I didn't mean for it to seem as though the story was ending there. I was planning on putting another chapter up ASAP, just like always.**

**Anyway, I need to know what you guys think about the ending. I put some thought into it, but I think in my excited state, I might have fudged it up. I've read it like 6 times and don't think it can be made much better, but I need your opinion.**

**Here we go:**

**Domika's POV**

It's been a month since my dad proposed to my mom. And everyone has been buzzing about what they'd do for their wedding day. My Aunt Lissa wants to have a huge party, one with everyone we know to be there. But my parents want it very small, where it's only us and their parents of course.

Speaking of my grandparents…

My mom's parents weren't as excited as one would have thought, but, being the people that they are, it's excusable. My grandpa was more or less furious. He freaked out at my mother over the phone, and they yelled at each other for about 10 minutes. When I took the phone from her and talked to him, he was immediately calm. I told him about how I got to spend the last few days with my parents and how great they've been. I told him how much they deserved this, and, eventually, he agreed.

Since my grandma Janine retired from her Guardian duties not too long ago, she was living with _Büyükbaba__Abe_ in Alaska, where the sun shone less. They had grown closer over the years of my mother's 'disappearance' when I was young. Sadly though, the two women's relationship hadn't made any improvements. I had to convince her that this was a good thing as well. I didn't like being the liaison between mom and her parents, but if it got them to come to the wedding and see their daughter marry the man she loved, then it was worth it.

I also got to talk to my family on my Dad's side, and they were very excited to hear from me…

Flashback

_The phone rang in my ear as everyone gathered around Mom and Dad, hugging them and congratulating them. After I hugged them myself, having been the first to rush over, Dad handed me his phone, telling me to make a few phone calls. I knew what he meant, and I didn't mind because I hadn't talked to either of my grandparents in a long time._

"_Hello?" I fragile voice answered, question in her voice. _

"_Бабушка__Елена__…" I said softly, happy to finally hear her voice. "__Это__Domika__."_

_From the background, it sounded like something fell, crashing to the ground. "Oh…Oh no…Domika. Something has happened to your parents, hasn't it? Is it your father, or your mother? What happen, sweet heart? Please, tell me everything." She sounded scared, like something horrible had happened. I can only guess that she was assuming the worst, that being either of my parents died while battling Strigoi._

"_No, No, __бабушка__, it's not like that!" I said hurriedly. "My parents are perfectly fine – maybe even more so." I smiled to myself. _

_I could hear her sigh in relief. "Oh, thank God… I'm so happy to hear that." Then she must have realized who it was she was actually talking to. "Oh! Domika! Honey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you were calling to deliver bad news. It's so nice to hear from you, dear."_

_I laughed. "It's okay, Grandma. And I actually do have some news to share – but don't worry, it's good news."_

"_What is it?"_

_My smile widened. "Well, first, I've been spending the last few days with my parents. I haven't seen them in so long, so they took me out and spent the entire day with me yesterday."_

"_Это замечательно__, __Domika! I'm so happy for you."_

"_And…Dad must have found some courage within him, because he finally asked Mom to marry him."_

_There was a long pause, and I thought maybe the line died. _

"_Hello?__ бабушка__?"_

_She seemed to snap out of it. "That…that's amazing news! I'm sure your mother said yes. She is a very special woman in so many ways. Oh, Domika, darling, how are they? Are they happy?" _

_As she asked, I watched my dad wrap his arm securely around her waist as she gaze s down at her engagement ring. She was talking to him, probably something about the ring itself, her smile brighter than the sun – his was just as bright. I had never seen either of them smile so much._

_A small smile appeared on my face. "They look incredibly happy, Grandma. I'm sure there's nothing else that could make them happier."_

_I could practically hear her smile. "That's good"_

_She let me talk to my Aunt Karo and Aunt Sonya, who were just as surprised as Grandma that Dimitri finally popped the question. When I asked to talk to Aunt Vika, I was slightly disappointed to find out that she no longer lived there. She was apparently a Guardian now, and was currently with her charge. I should have known she would be making a life for herself by now._

_I also got to talk to my younger cousins, Paul, Zoya, and Anastasia. Stasia and Zoya didn't know me very well, though that's because they were very young when we met. But Paul was so excited to talk to me. He told me how his graduation went and how he hoped he got a charge at the royal Court, so then he had a chance to see me and his Uncle Dimka and Aunt Roza. I was suddenly excited to go back to Court, the one place I've been dreading for quite some time – secretly, of course._

End Flashback

Once I hung up the phone, my mom announced that kids were due to show up soon and suggested for all little children to settle in their places and behave themselves. Eric and C.C tried to run past her, but she caught them and threw them over her shoulders, one in each arm; they were giggled madly.

Since then, my parents have kept their celebrating for when it was just us around, never holding hands, only sharing brief glances that no one ever noticed. They went into Guardian mode so easily I sometimes I forgot that they were there.

They day dad proposed, the assembly that held our 'Guardian and Moroi' assignments went smoothly. And having Aunt Lissa at the podium in all her glory made it that much more realistic.

Flashback

_The entire gym was flooded with students that were to graduate this year. This wasn't a kind of pep rally that most other schools held, but I could feel the excitement in the air. Moroi and Guardian novices alike were going to be put to the test. Everyone was buzzing about who they were going to spend the next couple of weeks with._

"_I hope I'm not assigned to someone really snobby and stuck up," Holli said, twitching with nerves from the seat in front of me. "I would much rather be with one of you guys." She looked pointedly at me, Andy, Jack, and Bree Simone, one of our Moroi friends that we met a few years ago. She was sweet and had an attitude that reminded me of Aunt Sydney. She had strawberry blond hair that was cut short and styled perfectly around her baby face. Her eyes were like that of the sky: powder blue with specks of gold like that of the sun. She was sitting on my left, with Andy on my right and Jack next to her. _

"_Maybe at least one of us will luck out," Cam said, turning in his seat slightly, too. "I mean, I'd be cool for it to happen to all of us, but it's not likely."_

_Andy sighed. "I just hope the next few weeks go by fast. I want to get back to planning your parents wedding details!" she said excitedly, her attitude changing in the blink of an eye at the mere thought of good news. _

_Bree heard of course, having not been informed of the news yet. "What? Really? I thought your parents were already married."_

_I looked down at my hands in my lap, shame washing over me. My sudden expression change must have sent Jack's protectiveness over me to work, because he jumped in quickly, reaching around Bree to gently rub my back. _

"_Honestly, guys," I said quietly, and at this point Alekz turned around as well, "I didn't know they weren't married either. I mean, they've been gone for so long, and we didn't really keep in touch that much, I thought they married years ago."_

_Bree seemed to be the only one surprised by this, but because she's such a good friend, she didn't press for details._

_She's always been able to keep in touch with her dad, being able to spend the holidays with him in person rather than through a computer screen. Her mom passed away when she was seven; she missed half a year of school and had to be held back a year putting her with us. I didn't know her at the time, but I finally introduced myself when we got into the high school level. I remember the day we talked for the first time I stopped her from getting mixed up in a sparring match. Don't ask me why, but the guys sparring decided to do it right in the middle of the hall. That's when I found out that she's blind. Her mother had the same defect, but her younger brother was lucky to not get it as well._

"_Well, I'm sure whatever your parents decide to do, I'm sure you'll be happy for them."_

_I nodded slowly. "I was surprised when Dad pulled me aside yesterday to tell me what he had decided to do it while he and my mom were with me. He actually asked for my permission, and because I was so stunned by the fact that he was even telling me this, all I could think to say was 'okay'. I was skeptical about it at first, wondering how being marrying so late would affect their lives and their jobs, but that feeling was gone when I saw how happy the thought made him. Whatever doubt he had about whether or not I'd approve disappeared and he hugged me, telling me it was a secret and to not give anything away." I smiled a little. "Later, he had me distract Mom so that he could go purchase a ring."_

_Alekz, Holli, Andy, and Bree all cooed and awed over the story._

"_That's so sweet! I wish I was there to see it happen," Aleks said._

_I smiled, immediately feeling better thanks to them. "It was a pretty clever set up. As soon as Aunt Lissa heard, she made us get up an hour before sunset in order to get here on time."_

"_Wait, you did it here in the gym?" Holli asked, but it looked like the question was on all of their faces._

_I nodded._

_Bree looked confused. "Why here of all places? It smells like gym socks and old floor mats."_

_I smiled more, thinking about the story my dad once told me. "Because when he was her mentor, this was where they first developed a kind of bond. Mom always said Dad's training was hell, and yet she still found herself drawn to each practice with him."_

_Bree gushed again, her sightless eyes twinkling. "Forget what I said, that's so romantic!" The girls and I giggled, all the while the guys trying to find something else the think about. This kind of talk wasn't their forte._

"_So, did they decide on a date?" Alekz asked._

_I shook my head. "Before people started coming through the doors, they said they weren't going to jump into picking out dates. Not until I graduate."_

"_Do they know about what we want to do once we leave here?" Andy asked, referring to our plans after leaving the Academy. _

_I shrugged. "They'll never go for it, Andy. We already know our parents have plans for us to be at Court."_

"_But we are entitled to live our own life," she protested. Here comes her usual rant. "I mean, my Mom wanted a life outside court. She wanted to go to a college outside the suffocating Court walls. Sure, it never happened." I cringed, knowing exactly why that is. "But at least she was allowed a choice. Aren't we allowed the same option, or is that only back then?"_

_I just stared at her. She really was determined to get her way on this. Andy has been dreading going back to Court, if only because she knows she will be controlled there. While here we've been able to do what we want, when we want (for the most part). Everything was our choice. She doesn't want that life she know is waiting for her back at Court, at least not right now._

"_Attention, students! Can I please have your attention." a voice suddenly came over the P.A. system that was hooked up to a micro phone, and it took me a second to realize it was Aunt Mia's voice. "I'm proud to introduce back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Her Highness, Vasilisa Dragomir-Ozera. And she will be announcing who each of you Guardian Novices will be assigned to 'protect' from our Guardian 'Strigoi' for the next several weeks."_

_A round of applause came over the crowd as Aunt Lissa stepped up to the podium with the microphone. She nodded a 'thanks' to Mia before speaking loud and clear, "Thank you everyone for waking up early this morning and allowing me to make this announcement. I'm happy that you all made it this far, and I wish you luck on you're the assignment that I give now, as well as the ones that you will receive in the future."_

_Finally, she started calling off Moroi names in alphabetical order, then proceeded to call off the Novice's name what will be paired with them. She sounded very formal and professional, despite her playful nature she tended to show around her family. _

"_Domika Belikova-Hathaway."_

That's me,_ I thought. _Moment of truth. Please let it be someone that I can tolerate…

"_And Cameron Donnan."_

_Smiling widely to myself, I tapped my foot against the back of Cam's seat. I saw him give a small nod, probably smiling as well. I looked for my mother, who I found by the door, and saw her beaming up at me. I smiled back, nodding once. I would play my part when it comes to being 'attacked' by Strigoi._

_The rest of my friends' names were called off:_

"_Andrea Dragomir-Ozera." She got a Dhampir girl that was friends with Alekz, so I guess she wasn't a total stranger._

"_Alekz Ivashkov." She wasn't as lucky and got Cameron's girlfriend as she assigned 'change'. There was a pointed look of disappointment that she couldn't have her boyfriend with her at all hours of the day. Poor her. (Not really.)_

"_Jackson Ozera." He, ironically enough, got one of his ex-girlfriends to guard him. I thought I heard him groan in annoyance, but it could have just been me._

"_Holli Xanders." She was with Bree, lucking out like I had in getting someone from our group to guard._

_Once the last name was called, Aunt Lissa looked but up at the crowd of approving and disapproving faces. "Some of the choices that have been made to decide these partnerships were based off of who you knew. And from there they were chosen on who you could tolerate, and who you couldn't. Others were randomly selected. Trading will not be an option, for when you in the field, you may not particularly like the person you are meant to Guard, or that is guarding you, but if it means keeping you all live and safe, I know you will cooperate with each other. Good luck!"_

End Flashback

Now, a month later, and we all passed our tests – we were all graduating!

Once and a while, our group came under an ambush, but it was handled smoothly. At one point, it was me, Jackson, and Andy walking the halls, our 'Guardian shadows' following us quietly to our next class. That was when the first attack on me in particular occurred, and it was something I wasn't quite expecting.

Not only were Jack, Andy and I startled into submission, but Jack's 'Guardian' – her name is Karla – was taken out early. She was as startled as us Moroi, and that hesitation sent her to her downfall. But, no one else had any fatalities. Cam and the other Dhampir girl, whose name I found out was Taylor, handled the situation like they were training against each other, rather than sparing against two highly trained Guardians.

At first, Cam took on both Guardians – who happened to be my parents of all people – by himself. When my mom veered in our direction where Taylor was standing at near guard, Cam swiped at her with his 'stake', making her step back quickly to avoid it. I could tell they were looking for an opening, but once Cam 'staked' Mom when she went for us again, Dad found his opening and knocked him into the lockers. He didn't push hard enough to knock him out, but it disoriented him and he had to fight to regain his balance.

As soon as Cam was down for a few seconds, Dad ran for us, but Taylor was ready. They brawled for a few seconds, Taylor never letting Dad get too close to us, and while he was distracted and focused on Taylor, Cam 'snuck up' on him and actually tackled him to the ground. He caught Dad off guard and pinned him, staking him immediately.

During the whole situation, other students gathered to watch, but no one made a move to help. It wouldn't have made a difference in my point of view, seeing as though the result would have been the same.

Taylor and Cam were praised for the effort, while Karla was lectured about never being distracted and keep her eyes on everything. The only 'battle scars' Cam and Taylor got from that fight were a headache from when Cam hit his head on the lockers, and a bloody lip from when Mom swung on Taylor, clipping her in the jaw.

I was amazed by how they worked so well together, and yet Cam told me that they have never actually sparred with each other before.

A few days later, there was another attack, except this time it was just me and Cam. We were talking quietly as he walked me to my room. I told him good night and he turned to leave. I opened the door to find Uncle Eddie waiting for me on the other side. I yelped when he pushed me back outside the door smashed me against the wall, pinning me with his hands on my shoulders. Cam, being the good novice that he was, stayed close and was on him in an instant. He flung himself on Uncle Eddie, attaching himself to his back and rolling him away. It was like something you'd see in an action movie, but it was happening in real life before my eyes.

Due to the sudden jolt I received, I slid down the wall, disoriented and dizzy. That's when Cam lost the upper hand by glancing at me to make sure I was okay. The 'Strigoi' swept his feet out from under him, knocking the novice on his back. But before Uncle Eddie could get too far, Cam took his 'stake' and edged it into the offender's foot, but used the butt end so as not to case any lasting damage to the Guardian. Uncle Eddie howled in 'pain' from the 'silver stake' and stumbled to the side, giving Cam the opening he needed.

Once it was all said and done, Cam was the first to approach me, kneeling beside me and asking if I was okay. I nodded, holding my head. I had a slight headache, but I was mostly just shaken up. I never would have seen that coming.

Cam was praised for his quick actions, but was warned to never turn away until he is sure that his charge is safe and sound.

It went on like that for the next few weeks, and then…mom had an announcement.

Flashback

_We were sitting in my room, me, Andy, Jack, and my parents – they weren't thrilled that he was there, but pushed it aside for now – when mom asked the two of them to step outside so that they could talk to me in private. It was a week before graduation and I had asked the two of them over to help me study for an exam that I had in two days. What was so important that they were asked to wait outside?_

"_Dom, there's something that we have to tell you," Mom said slowly, sitting down on my bed with me. _

_Well, if they were going to break some big news, than maybe so could I._

_I sighed. "You know what? I have something to tell you, too. But…because I don't think you're going to like it, I need you to promise me something."_

_Mom looked worried, but Dad had his mask on, so I couldn't tell if this was the right move or not. Either way, it wasn't something that they could have controlled, not while being away for so long._

"_What is it?" Dad asked after a long second of silence. "You can tell us."_

_Mom nodded, probably preparing herself form something like 'Oh, I'm failing one of my classes' or something like that. But the news I had for them has something way bigger, and it was probably going to scare them._

"_I first need you to promise that you won't try to do anything to stop it." I paused, waiting for them to nod – something – but they obviously wanted something more than that to go off of. "I want you to promise that everything will stay normal and for nothing to change, just because something I have here is different from what you want. I want us to stay a family, and I'm praying that this decision I made won't affect your love for me."_

"_Oh, Dom," mom cooed, hugging me close. "Whatever it is, we will always love you and trust that you can make decision for yourself." She pulled away, holing me at arms-length so that she could look me in the eyes. "Never doubt that."_

_I nodded, happy that I could confide in them to keep their promises._

"_Okay." I took a deep breath. "Well, I know you guys were skeptical about allowing me to see someone, but if you really do trust me, you'd let it go."_

_Dad looked like he didn't like where this was going, but one looked from Mom and he nodded his head. _

"_Well, I'm sure by now you guessed it, but…I've been seeing someone."_

_It's safe to say that I got the answer I was expecting: silence._

_They both just stared at me, obviously trying to stay calm and not over react._

_Here goes the next part. _

"_And…it's been four years."_

_Still nothing. Time to drop the bomb._

"_And…it's Jackson."_

_That got something out of them. _

_I didn't see it at first, but when Mom and Dad were suddenly standing across the room, Dad blocking the door so that Mom could get out. I was worried something like this would happen. Once everything registered in my brain, I quickly got off the bed, approaching Mom and standing next to each of them so that I could look them both in the eye and keep their attention. _

"_Mom, you promised. If you do something that is so typical of Hathaway women, I'll…" What would I do? "I'll never forgive you." _

_It wasn't until then that she looked at me, hurt and disbelief in her eyes. But I was determined. "I don't want to hurt you when I say this, but he's the only real comfort I've had over the last 12 years. We grew closer every day, and he was always there for me, giving me comfort neither of you could provide." I glanced at Dad, seeing his Mask had slipped and he looked torn as well be before my eyes were on Mom again. "He is a great guy. He helps me with my homework when I ask, he occasionally pays for a snack when I don't even ask for it, and he never asks for anything. And more than that, he respects me. They are all little things, but they mean a lot to me, and so does he. I know that he would never do anything without first making sure that I was okay with it." When I saw them both tense, I quickly added, "And I'm still a virgin. Nothing like that has ever happened."_

_They visibly relaxed. _

_Mom looked thoughtful for a second, and then hugged me, bringing me as close as she could. I hugged her back. _

"_Now make me a promise," she said quietly, kissing the top of my head. I nodded and she sighed. "Don't do anything typical of the Hathaway women."_

_I smiled, happy for the lighter moon. "I promise, so long as you keep yours."_

_I felt Dad's hand on my shoulder and Mom and I broke apart so I could fall into his embrace. Despite me looking and acting mostly like my mother, I got my father's height, so I was almost as tall as my Mom, but I might shoot past her. _

"_We just want you to be safe and happy," he said, then pulled away to hold my face in his hands, making it impossible to look away. "And…we hope that our news doesn't contradict what your mother said about what's 'typical of Hathaway women'."_

_Confused, I could only nod. _

"_Dom," Mom said gently. I turned to her, feeling Dad's comforting hands on my shoulders as I stood within range of his body heat. She looked distraught, like she feared how I would react to their news. Once she felt she had enough courage, and I was patient for her to continue so I'm sure that helped, She finally she spit out the news._

"_Your father and I found out a few days ago…that I'm pregnant. You're going to have a little brother or sister."_

_I'll admit that I was shocked. I mean, first I find out that my parents are just now promising their lives to each other, and then I'm finding out that I'm not going to be an only child. I thought once your parents hit a certain age, kids are out of the equation. I guess they haven't hit that mark yet. _

_I must have paused in any kind of response for a long time, because Mom started panicking. "Domika, I swear, we were going to tell you earlier – as soon as we found out – but…I don't know! I was waiting for the time was right, and I know that's wrong of me, but I didn't want you to freak out on me. I'm already on edge because we're going back to Court soon, and on top of that I let this happened and…" She looked like she was on the verge of tears when I finally found my voice. _

_I smiled lightly, hoping that it was a comforting smile. I reached out and took her hand, gazing into her eyes that were identical to mine when she looked up from her feet. "_Мама, расслабься! Это не хорошо для ребенка,_" I said calmly, easily slipping in and out of Russian. A talent my father taught me through the books he used to send and the video chats we always had. _

"_I'm…surprised about your news, but I'm not disappointed. I'm actually looking forward to a baby brother or sister. I'm not sure when this happened…" I shook my head quickly, defusing any bad thoughts that were no doubt on the rise. "Uh, actually, I don't want to know when, where, why, or – God forbid – how, but I'm not disappointed at all. I'm happy for you." I smiled easily._

_Her eyes widened with shock. "R-Really?"_

_I nodded, feeling Dad squeeze my shoulders slightly. "I guess I should say…congratulations." My face fell, realizing there could be another outcome to this. "Unless… Unless you didn't plan on keeping it?" I turned to Dad, wanting to see the truth in his eyes as well._

_He shook his head. "No, we have full intentions to keep the baby. We…don't have the heart for that kind of thing."_

_I sighed in relief. _

_I felt Mom's gaze on me and turned to her. "Are you really okay with this, Domika? We…we wanted you to be in the baby's life as much as possible, but that was only if you were okay with all of this. Trust me when I say we are just as surprised as you are."_

_The easy smile returned to my expression. "What kind of big sister would I be if I turned my back on family?"_

_She smiled and hugged me for what felt like the hundredth time today. "Thank God… I was so worried. And, for the record, I score highest as the most careless of the Hathaway women. Two kids will be a new all-time record."_

_We both laughed, and I was surprised by how similar our laughs were. I pulled from her arms and reached up on my toes to kiss Dad on the cheek, beaming at them. "I will be careful, I promise."_

End Flashback

And…that's my life right now. I'm helping my Aunt plan my parents wedding – since the baby announcement we decided to make it happen within the next couple weeks before Mom's too big to fit in a dress – and copping with the idea of have a sibling. It was decided than Mom would go on maternity leave when she hit her 5 months. Normally, it would be the 7th month, but with my parent's occupation, it's too risky.

After telling my friends the news, Andy and I decided that we would put aside our dreams a little longer. I couldn't disappear from my younger brother or sister's life before it even started, and Andy said she wasn't going anywhere without me. So…that's that. We would wait as long as we could before attempting our shot at our dreams. Since graduation is tomorrow, and we were heading back to Court the next day, there was a lot on my plate. I just hope I don't crumble under it's weight.

**End! So, there's another twist! What do you guys think? Too much?**

**Whatever your answers may be, I think where this is going, and I hope you will stick around and find out how it all plays out at the end.**

**Here's the translation for all the Russian from earlier:**

Бабушка Елена…Это Domika – Grandma Olena…It's Domika

Бабушка – Grandma

Это замечательно, Domika – That's wonderful, Domika

Мама, расслабься! Это не хорошо для ребенка – Mom, relax! It's not good for the baby.

**You guys know what to do!**

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Long time no update! Ha Ha! **

**Anyway, I know it's been a while and you don't want to read boring Author Notes, so I'm going to save my rant for later and continue the story with chapter 6!**

**Domika's POV**

Graduation went smoothly. Cam passed with high marks than anyone ever had, especially in physical combat. Alekz was a similar situation, but because Aunt Lissa passed the age law, she wouldn't be assigned a charge until she turned 18 next year. Holli, though stumbled through her combat scores, past the 'Logic and Strategizing' part of the test with 110%, taking home the record in that division. Sadly though, we had to leave our friends behind. Alekz was of course going to Court with her parents, content with spending the next year bonding with her baby brother, Joshwa. Holli and Cam were to remain at the Academy until they received information about who their charges will be. Holli's dad offered to take her back home, but she chose to stay, saying she'd call if she needed a ride. Cam…well, the truth about Kyle came out in the open when a call from Cam's mother accidently went to Kyle. He found out that Cam really does have a relation to Kyle: they are father and son. It's scary how things can easily catch up to you. Bree was going back home with her father and brother to Tennessee. I told her to keep in touch, and that I would send her a flight-ticket to join us at the wedding. She agreed to both and we parted ways until then.

As for Jackson… Well, I had to part ways with my boyfriend, and it wasn't the easiest of things.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure you won't come with us?" I asked, looking up into his eyes, pleading with him to say he would. I wasn't winning this one, I could tell._

_He sighed. "It's…too early. I wouldn't have anyone who's comfortable with me to room with."_

_I didn't hesitate with a solution to that one. "You could stay with me."_

_To that, he laughed. "I think your father heard that," he said, glancing over my shoulder. "He snapped around so fast I thought he might have started a tornado." He took my hand in his, trying to sound encouraging. "I'll be fine, Peach. Don't worry too much. Besides, someone has to be here to watch Cam and Holli while everyone else is away. You know they want to go with you, but can't. If I'm not here, who's going to keep them from climbing in the back of your car?"_

_My lips twitched into a smile, but it was gone pretty quick. "I wish you wanted to go."_

_He rested his hand on my cheek, and I leaned into the warmth of his palm. "I would go anywhere you are, Peach, you know that. But…not this time; not where you're going. You understand, don't you?"_

_He was right. To ask him to stay with people that he just met was…too much. I mean there are apartments that he could stay in at Court. So, theoretically, he there was a place for him to stay. However, because of his mother's self-exile, Court would catch on to who he is and more than likely kick him out – because if his mother is exiled, so is he. This was going to have to do for now._

_I sighed, stepping closer and hugging him tight around the waist. He wrapped his around my back, putting his face in my hair and sighing as well. This was going to be tough, but there wasn't a choice this time. "Yeah, understood."_

_End Flashback_

Finally, after a long flight and a tedious car ride, we arrived through Court's main gates. Once our arrival was noted, we drove a little ways, deeper into the confides of Court's walls. We pulled up to a rather nice looking house. That's when I realized it was Aunt Lissa and Uncle Chris's house. I'll admit, it wasn't a huge mansion like what I was expecting from the royal family, but it was still huge.

My parents and I drove with the royal family, for an obvious reason, with everyone else in another car behind us. We started to unload the cars. The Guardians who drove the other vehicles came over, asking if we needed help. One of them I recognized immediately.

"Aunt Vika!"

I dropped my bag and ran to her, smiling widely. I threw my arms around her; it has been 15 years since I last saw her, but it felt like forever.

She stumbled slightly when I barreled into her, wrapping her arms around me. "Domika! God, you've grown up so much! I'm so happy to see you; it's been so long since we last talked." We both laughed, if only to preserve this moment, one where we both felt relief and love in each other.

She pulled me away, her Guardian mask completely gone. She had become…older. It looked as though she cut her dark hair short, which was common in Dhampir women. Her Guardian clothes were pressed and clean, and she looked fierce despite having just jumped up and down with a 17-year-old. And with that stake on her belt, she looked powerful.

"When did you…? Why didn't you…? How long have you…?" My questions jumbled together and I could decide which one I wanted to ask first. It was like the all came out in a rush at one time.

She laughed. "I was with my charge when she was asked to work here for Court. So, because there are so many Guardians around here, she doesn't need be attached to her side anymore. I wonder around Court grounds, keeping my eyes and ears open."

I just nodded, not really caring why she was here, just that _she was here_, and I would get to see her more now.

She caught something over my shoulder, and her smile brightened considerably. "Dimka!"

I turned and saw Mom and Dad walking toward us. He had on one of his special smiles, happy to see her, and pleased to see that she was alive and well. "Vika." He gathered her in a hug, though it was more brief than the hug me and her shared. "It's been so long."

She nodded, smiling. "We all missed you while you were gone with the royal family, Dimka. But we often hear from traveling news of the things you and Roza do. We are very proud of you. Anastasia, Zoya and Paul have grown! Paul will be a Guardian soon."

Dad nodded. "I miss him."

"And they miss you." She chuckles lightly. "He's like a little you, Dimka; trains until he drops and vows to protect his charge with his life."

He smiled, but there was a kind of fear hidden in his eyes. "I hope he doesn't throw his life away because of it."

She only nodded, agreeing with him. That's when she noticed Mom for the first time. She pulled her into a hug, holding her close but being mindful of the small baby inside my mother's stomach. Aunt Viktoria had a slight height advantage over my Mom, but you couldn't notice unless they were standing side-by-side. Mom was hesitant, but easily wrapped Aunt Viktoria in a hug, smiling lightly.

"Long time no see, Viktoria."

They pulled apart. "Same to you. And it seems you and my brother have been…keeping yourselves occupied…?" She giggled, glancing down at my mother's stomach. She had barely started to show, but because of the baggy t-shirts she's been wearing you couldn't tell. So…how did she…?

"Vika…!" My mother blushed and my aunt's hint. Aunt Viktoria only laughed, unashamed. I resisted the urge to groan in annoyance and slight disgust. "How did you know?" she asked in a low voice.

Aunt Vika smirked. "I don't know how she did it, but the Queen herself managed to get a hold of my number. It's rare for someone to call that phone, and I was really surprised to find out who it was and why she was calling."

We all looked back at Aunt Lissa, who caught us looking at her. She must have guessed what we were talking about because she only smirked at shrugged before turning back to the rambunctious twins bouncing at her feet, ready to go into the house.

When I turned back, something on Aunt Vika's neck caught my eye. I know that it wasn't supposed to be there, where her shoulder met her neck. Looking more closely, I realized it was a long, ragged scar. "What…what happened?" I asked, pointing to it.

She touched the spot where I pointed, her face reassuring. "A few years ago, a Strigoi tried using a broken off piece of metal to…well, end me. Thankfully though, my partner was there before he made a clean cut at me." A haunted look crossed her expression. There must be something else she's not telling us.

I gulped. In the bliss that I was in with my family, I had completely forgotten how dangerous it really is out there, past the wards, past the Guardians trained to keep us safe. If a skilled protector nearly loses her life, what chance would I stand out there?

Once I recollected my stuff, I realized that she hadn't met Alekz or Andy yet. Smiling at my friends, I motioned for them to come over.

"Aunt Vika?"

Upon hearing her name, she turned, smiling when she saw me. "Hm?"

"These are my friends, Alekz and Princess Andréa. Guys, this is my Aunt Viktoria. She's my Dad's only sister to become a Guardian."

Alekz nodded once, like how Guardians usually greeted each other. "Nice to meet you, Guardian Belikova," she said, using her proper name.

My aunt nodded back, but there was the slightest of smiles on her face. A look of adoration mixed with appreciation crossed her face. "Nice to meet you too, Lady Alekz Ivashkov." And then she bowed her head respectfully.

Alekz's eyes widened. She – as well as Andy and I – hadn't expected that. "Y-You know who I am?"

Aunt Vika raised her head. "Of course I do. You are a little more well-known than you think. A good Guardian should know the members of all royal families."

"I'm…not really royalty." She looked back at her mom and dad. They were talking with Kyle, who offered to take their bags to their home. At the moment, Aunt Sydney was holding Joshwa. "Though we can't be sure of the reason why, my brother was born Moroi, despite the fact that the first born was a Dhamphir. I am sworn to protect him, not be one of him." Sadness danced across her features when she turned back, but I could tell she was trying to put up a mask. "Josh is heir to the Ivashkov line, not me."

Aunt Vika said nothing and just watched her.

"Alekz, don't say that!" I protested, putting my hand on her shoulder. "You are just as important as your brother, no matter what anyone says."

"But-" she tries to say, but I cut her off.

"Even _you_ don't have a say, missy," I said, being stern with her. "Whether you like it or not, your name is Alekzandria Clara Ivashkov, and you are a part of this crazy family that loves you. Got it?"

She looked stunned, obviously not expecting an outburst like that from me. But, you know what? She needed to hear it. Andy, Alekz and I have been friends since we were all really little. I wasn't going to let one of my best friends get depressed over something like this. Never.

Finally, she smiled. "You're right. Thanks, Dom."

Next was Andy.

"And you know Andy Dragomir, oldest princess in her family."

Almost as soon as her name left my mouth, Aunt Vika was bent at her waist in a low bow, one arm swept over her chest. She was being respectful to the heir to the royal family. "Your highness," she said in a low voice.

Andy saw the woman before her, but she wasn't seeing the deep bow she was in. In her eyes, she saw someone that would throw their life away if only to spare hers, and she hated it.

At first, Andy didn't do or say anything. Then, "Please don't bow like that. It's not necessary."

Aunt Vika only straightened her body up-right. Her head was still bowed and her arm still crossed over her chest. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess."

_Yeah…_ I thought to myself. _She doesn't like that either._

Then, Andy stepped right up to my aunt and hugged her. All of the Belikovs were tall for their respected age; the men especially. But because Andy is tall like her mother, she, my aunt and I were all around the same height. So when Andy surprised Aunt Vika by squeezing her tight in a hug, her chin barely came up to the Guardian's shoulder.

"If you're last name is the same as any of ours," Andy said, pulling away from the hug and smiling brightly up at my Aunt, "then formalities like that aren't needed. My mother and I share a pet peeve about being treated as though one should worship the ground we walk on. There is no need to bow to us like that."

"And a word of advice for when you do meet Lissa," Mom added, "don't call her 'You're Majesty' or 'Your Highness'. She doesn't like it. Just call her Lissa, or throw in the word 'Queen' if it makes you feel better."

I smiled. If she was going to fit in here, she was going to have to learn to keep up with all of our traditions.

Once everything was said and done, and everyone got a chance to meet my father's youngest sister, she helped us with our bags to my parents' house no more than a few minutes' walk away from Aunt Lissa's. Aunt Vika said that she would meet up with us again later and we parted ways. I hugged her before she left, waving her off.

When I went to reach for my bags that Aunt Vika had left, Mom and Dad got to them first. Looking up at the both of them in front of me, they were smiling back at me, excitement in their eyes.

"We set up a room for you on the top floor," Mom said, motioning to the building that wasn't as big as the royal family's but still a nice house.

"We left it plain for you to decorate," Dad added.

I smiled back, letting the excitement take over as I walked with my parents up to the house. Opening the front door, Dad let me lead the way into the warm, welcoming foyer where there were a place for shoes and coats. Pictures of our ever growing family were on the walls as they showed me through the living room and kitchen. The walls of the living room where a cream color, but with the furniture of various brown colors, it made the room pop. The kitchen walls were a pale purple with black granite counter tops. It wasn't too big, and there was a counter/bar that separated the kitchen from what could be considered a dining room where a small table was.

Going up the stairs that twisted up to the next floor, there was at least four other doors, one of which I presumed was a bathroom.

"This one," Mom started, opening one room to a bedroom, "is our room, in case you needed us for something."

I nodded, glancing inside. The colors of the walled were a dark grey on two walls, and a lighter grey on the other two walls. There were two bedside tables, a black lamp sitting unlit on each one. There were two doors on the inside and on the same wall; one led to a bathroom and the other was closed, so I'm assuming that was their closet. I noticed that the bed was half made on one side, like there was only one person who slept there.

When she noticed what I was looking at, she looked embarrassed. "I thought I made that before I left." She strode in and started straightening the blankets.

I followed, making my way around the other side of the bed, the side that was neat. I touched the soft fabric of the blanket. "Why was it made up on one side?" I asked, more or less just curious.

Mom stopped what she as doing, pausing as she was about to straighten out the pillow sheet. She sighed, looking up at me with a soft gaze as I looked up at her. "Well, you see, your father and I don't usually get to sleep in the bed together. What with both of us on opposite schedules protecting Lissa and her family, we are usually never here at the same time unless everyone comes here to hang out. So, as you can see," she motioned to the bed, "I was the last to sleep here. I guess I was so excited to finally see you…I completely forgot to make the bed."

Wow. I felt bad for them. I would rarely go a day without so much as seeing Jack. Now that I was at Court without him, maybe I will know how they felt every day since the last time they saw me. Maybe I could be more like my parents than I thought I could be.

The next room they showed me was the bathroom, saying that I could fill it up with my own stuff, seeing as though they had their own in their room. The next two rooms were at the end of a hall around the corner. The led me past the first one, saying it was just the guest bedroom.

_The room that will soon be filled with baby stuff,_ I thought, smiling a little. This house was going to be a little livelier with him or her running around.

The next room – my room – was just as big as my parent's bedroom. It had a large bed pressed up against the wall where the sun wouldn't shine on it, and it looked like there was only room enough for one person. It was the kind of bed that could be double as a couch, with two arm rests at the head and foot of the bed. The wooden frame was stained dark, and there were only white sheets and blankets on the bed for now, but that was fine with me.

There was a nice looking desk filled with pens, pencils, note books and other various office supplies. There was also a lap top resting there! Score! Above the lap top and office stuff, there was shelf room for things like books or nick-knacks.

On the other side of the room, opposite from my bed, was a big dresser. It was made of wood, and stained a dark brown color like the frame-work on the bed. It had a mirror almost as wide as the dresser itself sitting on top.

The hardwood floor was cool under my feet, but I knew I could find a good spot for the rug I brought from my dorm room. The curtains were thick and heavy, much like the ones at the Academy. The walls were a bright white that was almost as blinding as the sun.

As if reading my mind, my mother spoke up. "You can paint the walls any color and rearrange the room any way you want. I'm sure you and Andy would like to pick out new decorations for your rooms, so we were going to take you to the mall tomorrow."

I turned to them in the doorway and smiled wide. I don't know what it was, but being here made me think twice about going after the dream Andy and I originally had. Why would I want to leave here when there are so many things that would make me happy? (Sure, Jackson being here could make it better, but that could change some day.) And with my little brother or sister coming along, how could I leave and break apart this family that just got back together? I mean, Andy is the oldest of five, so she would want to spend as much time as she could with her family, maybe get to know them better. I guess the bottom line is, you don't know what you're missing until it's right there in front of you.

After the tour of the house, Aunt Lissa called Mom and said Andy wanted us all over there for dinner. So, after getting all of my junk that was left in the foyer to my soon-to-be full room, I changed into something for dinner-party-ish: a pale blue tank top with darker blue sequences, a button up black blouse that I left open, a pair of dark skinny jeans with black flip flops (despite the fact that it wasn't quite warm enough for those kind of shoes yet).

When I came down, Mom and Dad were waiting for me at the door.

Dressed in their black and white, boring Guardian attire.

I stopped in front of them, hands on my hips as I assessed the situation (just like Holli showed me how to do once).

Mom and Dad's smiles turned upside down in confusion when they say my staring at them disapprovingly.

"What?" Mom asked, obviously not liking the fact that I was just staring at me.

I sighed in defeat. I guess I have to spell it out for them. "Are you two seriously going to go dressed like that?"

They both looked down at their clothes, and then at each other's. When their eyes were on me again, they looked even more confused.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" Mom asked, sounding slightly offended.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe just the fact you are not leaving the house looking like…_that_." I gestured to them, making it sound as though there clothing choice was a bad one, and right now it was.

When they didn't say anything, I continued: "You guys need to dress up a little. I mean, come on, we're not going to a funeral."

Mom scowled. "This is an appropriate Guardian outfit. There's nothing wrong with what we're wearing."

I nodded. "Yes, that's appropriate for guarding Moroi, but for a family gathering?" I shook my head, making my point plain and simple. "No way. Not while I'm here."

Marching forward and around then, I put one hand on each of their backs and gave a slight push. Not that my strength would have done anything to move then in the slightest, but they got the message and started forward toward the stairs. Dad turned to protest, but I shushed him before he could get a word out. They both continued up the stairs and to their room without a word. Feeling brave and determined, I walked right into their closet, not totally surprised to see the size of it (it was a huge walk in), or the fact that woman's clothes were on one side while men's clothes were on the other. I started with a shirt for Mom, and jumped to the other side with a shirt for Dad, and then jumped back and forth until I had an outfit fit for dinner for both of them.

I held Mom's out to her. "Mom, you can change in here." And then held Dad's out to him. "And Dad, you take the bathroom. I want to see the result before we leave."

Mom looked like she wanted to protest, but thought different and kept it to herself. Dad disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him. I turned my back on Mom, facing their bed with various pictures on the night stands on either side.

One picture that caught my eye was one in black and white. It was my parents when they looked much younger, maybe when Mom was still going to the Academy – so around my age. She hair was down and as long as it was now. She was walking next to my dad as they were coming toward whoever was holding the camera. It was obviously oblivious to them that this was happening, because even I knew that their attraction for on another was hidden even from each other. The amount of appreciation they had for each other, the amount of respect for one another's presence – it was there. Clear in their eyes. And it was something to be admired.

The next picture was of my first birthday. I know this because I've caught my mother thinking about it before, the memory flashing across my vision as she remembers it. I have a tiny cake in front of me, one baby finger sticking in the side of the cake, a look of confusion on my little face. This picture was on my father's side of the bed, obviously having not been there at the time and wanting to be as close as possible to the past.

Another picture on Dad's side was a little more resent – I could tell by how much older my parents looked. It was Mom and Dad in what looked like a gym with weights and exercise equipment. Mom was in a pair of dark green shorts and a purple tank top, her sneakers tied tight to her feet. Her hair was messy in its loose pony tail, a few strands of her dark hair – my dark hair – falling in her face. Dad was wearing a pair of grey basketball shorts, a black wife beater clinging to his chest. It looked as though they were sparring at one point, but in that moment, someone (probably Uncle Eddie) had snapped a picture of the two of them messing around. Mom was on Dad's back, one arm wrapped around his neck, the other scooping under his left arm, her hands clasped tight together. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, holding her there to his back. Dad had one hand on her right leg, the other on her opposite arm; it looked like he had tried prying her off, but hadn't succeeded yet. The best part of the picture, the part that made a smile come to my lips, was the sight of my mother and father's laughter as they goofed around. They looked so happy, so content.

My heart squeezed, trying to picture being there and seeing it all for myself.

That's when I heard the bathroom door open. I had been so lost in my thoughts while looking at the pictures that I hadn't noticed Mom finishing up with putting on the shoes I chose for her (black wedge heels with straps), and Dad emerging from the bathroom. They both were wearing everything that I picked out for them, and they both looked amazing.

It was always said that my Mom had an amazingly built body for a woman in her late 30's that has a 17-year-old daughter. And boy was that the truth. Her shoulders and built legs showed through in the quarter-sleeve red shirt and black skinny jeans I had chosen for her. The shirt was plain, cutting in a V at the neckline to barely show off her cleavage, but it was the only one I could find that would watch Dad in his red dress shirt, but also show off her baby bump. Dad was wearing traditional dress pants and black shoes, and I nodded in agreement when I saw he had rolled his sleeves up past his elbows. He also left the top two buttons to his shirt open.

I smiled at my handiwork, loving the way they both matched in their shy attitude, probably having not dressed this way in a while and weren't sure of what to think of it.

"I'm going to have to admit it," I said, gaining their attention from each other as they took in what the other was wearing. "You two look…amazing. I think I've out done myself here. You guys make one hot couple."

I giggled aloud when the both of them blushed at my comment, obviously not being used to hearing something like that.

I mother looked down at her midsection, subconsciously putting her hand there to see how far her belly stuck out. She was making a far of concern, like she didn't want people to know.

My father noticed this too, taking the opportunity to reassure her. "You look beautiful, Roza."

I nodded. "Yeah, Mom, you look hot. You can't tell that you have a 17-year-old daughter and another bun in the oven." I smiled, hoping she believed me. "Where we're going, no one is going to care if you show off your pregnancy. In fact, I think you have this kind of…_glow_ about you." I gave Dad a look, one that told him to play along so she was convinced. Thankfully, he caught it.

"That's right." Mom looked from me to Dad, obviously waiting for his approval and thoughts on the matter. He put his hand over hers where it resting on the barely noticeable bump. "You can't hide this pregnancy from me, my wife-to-be."

That got her. She smiled brightly up at him, her face turning redder than before.

Once Mom was satisfied that she didn't yet look like a "beached whale", as she had put it a few days ago, we were set to go. She had mentioned that when she was pregnant with me, she looked huge an unattractive. Dad begged to differ, certain that she looked just as beautiful as she does now. By time we came to a conclusion (Mom hoping that the results weren't the same and Dad loving her no matter what she looked like or how big she got) we arrived at Aunt Lissa's doorstep.

**Yup. That's the end for now. The next one is started, but it will be a few days before it is up. School may be over for the summer, but that doesn't mean that I won't still be busy with vacations and such. But! Updates will hopefully be more frequent.**

**Anyway, this was more or less just a filler chapter. I'm still working my way up to the good part, but I have high hopes for the end!**

**Keep in touch to see what happens in the next chapter!**

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly**


End file.
